Love on Set
by orange noel
Summary: AU. Kira x Lacus, Athrun x Cagalli [with some Mwu x Murrue and Dearka x Mir hints]. Rising pop star, Lacus Clyne, had no idea of what she got herself into when she agreed to star in director Cagalli Yula Athha’s predicted box office hit.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Seed nor its characters.

* * *

**Love on Set**

_By: Orange Noel_

Chapter One

"Ms. Clyne! Ms. Clyne!" An exuberant reporter shouted as he pushed a microphone into the poor young woman's face, only to be shoved roughly back by into the crowd by security.

The sound of cheering fans, fervent reporters and blinding camera flashes was almost too much for the dainty woman as she was shuffled from the back exit of the performance hall into a glossy black limo. Even as the vehicle began to pull out, she could still hear the commotion occurring outside.

Sighing loudly she turned to her manager. "I don't know if I can handle this much longer…" She trailed off, obviously distressed about what had just occurred.

The older man polished his glasses while he responded with: "You're just not used to it, Lacus. It's no wonder too! You've practically became a pop star over night. Had that executive producer never seen you perform that one night a couple months ago…" He trailed off. Putting on his glasses, he turned to her, and placed a hand on her own petite hand, squeezing it reassuringly. "Just give it a few weeks; don't worry."

Smiling, she gazed out the tinted window, still able to see many of her adoring fans cheering for her, "Yes, you're right. Thank you so much Maxwell. Besides, I should be grateful for such an opportunity."

"Speaking about opportunities…" Her manager began, grinning widely. "I got a veeeery interesting phone call from someone."

She gave him a puzzled look and asked, "Who?" then turned to crack the seal of her water to take a well deserving drink.

"From Ms. Athha." He declared, positively beaming.

Almost choking on her water, "I-Isn't she…" Lacus stammered.

"One of the biggest directors around, directing and writing such memorable teen flicks such as: 'Love Under the Influence, 'The Passions of Summer', and 'A Kiss Under the Stars'. She graduated top of her directing class, and was awarded for many of her student films in her earlier years. She's currently the queen, or rather, because of her young age, princess of romance box office hits. She's currently receiving even more awards for her newer films." He enlightened Lacus on the famous director.

"Oh yes, I've seen a few of her films with Athrun before. They were quite enjoyable, very insightful but not overly youthful." Lacus responded while nodding her head in agreement in regards to the 'Princess'' accomplishments.

"Yes, yes, annnnd," He cleared his voice, "She wants you to star in her next film!" He announced gleefully.

To say the pink haired pop star was surprised was an understatement. She was completely and utterly stunned. "W-What?" She questioned uneasily instantly dropping her water bottle onto the fuzzy interior of the limo.

"She wants you as her leading female role. I told her that you'd think about it, but it'd probably be a sure thing. I mean, think how this will affect your career! With this movie, not only will you increase your longevity, but if you do an impressive performance, you may star in other movies!" Taking a sip from his own bottle he finished with: "Ultimately you're career in the spotlight will be secured!"

"W-wow… I don't know what to say." She replied as she tried to recover from the intense shock. Ms. Athha usually casts famous actors, occasionally famous musicians, or models, never a somewhat famous newcomer to the music scene. "Wait Maxwell, I haven't acted before, I don't know how…" Seemingly sounding disappointed with herself.

Wiping his upper lip of the water residue, he replied, "Well Ms. Athha would've never called if she didn't see potential." He replied brightly, trying to ease her anxiousness. "If I have you're permission I'll make the necessary arrangements so you two can both meet up." He began to take out his beige planner from his suitcase.

Lacus numbly nodded, leaning backwards on the comfy leather as her thoughts were preoccupied of what would come.

* * *

The smell of fresh brewed coffee over powered Lacus' senses as she walked into a humble corner café with her lively manager. The mid-summer climate tempted would-be travelers to purchase a cooling caffeinated drink. Politely, she passed through many youths waiting for their order, talking aimlessly about their fixations. Following her suit clad companion, she pulled her woven summer hat over her cherry locks that had been arranged in a simple braid. She was hoping desperately that the large hat wouldn't slip off to reveal her identity. Her manager led her to a vacant table, in an isolated corner undisturbed by the heavy traffic flow of the myriad of customers. Gracefully sitting down, she pulled her white rimmed glasses down her nose to wipe the existing condensation caused by both the heat and stress of being discovered.

Looking around she noticed that no one seemed to recognize her or looking at her, for the exception of a group of boys eying her not so secretly or tactfully. Spotting an employee's only exit to the right of her, the rose haired woman made a note to make use of this safeguard if she ever needed to.

Fidgeting slightly Lacus whispered "Why would she want to meet up here? I'm afraid someone will recognize me" While anxiously wringing her hands together on her lap.

"She said it's her favorite coffee house. Apparently this is where she usually comes to brainstorm." He said briefly while scanning the petite store for the woman in question.

Both were interrupted in their business when a low, but feminine voice spoke up. "Looking for someone?" The voice inquired. Evidently she entered through the back, employee's only entrance.

Both turned to see a woman, whose blonde locks were tied in a low ponytail, and covered partially in a black beret. She wore matching black designer sunglasses. The blonde beauty was dressed in a sophisticated gray business suit and accompanying suitcase, which made Lacus feel a little under dressed in her pastel yellow sundress. They stood up to make their greetings.

"It's such a pleasure to meet you Ms. Athha " Lacus said politely to the slightly taller woman while offering her hand.

"Pleasure is all mine, Ms. Clyne." The amber eyed female replied while shaking Lacus' hand. She turned to the man and shook his hand as well, "Nice to speak with you again, Maxwell."

The trio sat down on the Paris style table set. After her arrival a waitress made her way towards the group. She was obviously overworked in both the heat and the mid afternoon bustle. After briefly taking their orders, the young waitress left the party in silence. The famous director characteristically was the one to begin the conversation.

"Well, Ms. Clyne-"

"Lacus is fine, Ms. Athha"

"Well, Ms. Athha sounds too old to me, just plain ol' Cagalli will be fine. Alright, Lacus, I've written a script for my forth movie, and I've envisioned you as its leading lady." Cagalli said as gazed at her intently, almost daring her to refuse.

She missed the intense look as she was looking at her hands, "I've never acted before… I'm afraid I would only ruin your vision." Lacus openly remarked.

"Wow, how modest. Perfect. Actually, acting won't be so difficult, because I've written your character to be very similar. Similar in the way you're portrayed in magazines… Which would be honest, polite and with an undying spark of energy that comes off on stage. I could always make slight adjustments to fit your personality. So, ultimately, you'll be acting as yourself." She explained frankly.

"Well, if you have such faith in me, I'll do my best." Lacus smiled.

"Excellent, excellent. I can't tell you much now because we're still figuring out details. Actually, you're the first one we've cast. We're looking now for a leading male role. We're holding auditions soon." Cagalli told her, while reaching to grab her suitcase off the ground.

"It's going to be a romantic movie, right?" She asked hesitantly.

"Well, of course, I'm not much of a romantic myself, but oddly it's an area I excelled in when it comes to writing and directing movies." She placed a finger on her lower lip and murmured "Maybe it was all those observational exercises in college, or my brother's love affairs…" She trailed off, until she noticed Lacus staring at her in a questioning fashion. "Um, anyways, some people even call me an expert at it, I don't know, they're just movies…" She chuckled lightly.

Lacus smiled. "Don't sell yourself short, I personally enjoy your movies a lot, they're more realistic than most, and don't exploit love by making it delirious sweet. I think that's why they're so appealing about them."

"Oh thank you," Cagalli began, "I can see you're going to be fun to work with. I hope the male lead will be as polite as you." She said, looking at Lacus intently.

"Who will be cast as the lead male?" The cherry haired women questioned.

Glancing down at the pattern of the table cloth, she embarrassedly admitted, "We don't know yet… Casting for that part starts tomorrow, I think." She shook her head, "Anyways," She began as she took a thick script from her suitcase. "This is for you to read over. Don't memorize it yet, just get a feel for the movie." Taking out additional papers, "This is some of the paper work you should fill out with your manager" Turning to Lacus' manager, "I'll fax you additional papers, okay?"

Her manager, who had been silent while watching as the conversed, shook his head blissfully and replied with a "Yes, of course."

"Great, now turn to page 2 on the agreement…" Cagalli began to explain the paper work.

* * *

A small light shone over Lacus who was deep into the script that Cagalli offered her with. Her manager sat beside her, reading as well, but reading over the agreement presented during the meeting. The meeting had run late, which was evident now by the setting sun and impending darkness, as trio ended up going to a ritzy restaurant to celebrate their good fortune.

The car came to a soft stop, and the driver opened the door, to an unsuspecting Lacus.

"Ms. Clyne, sorry to startle you, but we have arrived at your home." The driver said respectively.

"Oh yes, excuse me, I wasn't aware." She turned to her now attentive manager. "I'll see you later, Maxwell" She said, and turned to the driver. "Please escort Mr. Fischer home."

"Of course, Ma'am."

"Thank you and Goodnight to you both" She added.

The driver nodded and shut the door, not before her manager replied with a "Goodnight" himself.

She stayed to watch the limo pass her front gates, until she turned and headed towards her tasteful looking home, humming all the way. As she unlocked the doors, she was greeted to a dark house, with some of the setting sun casting dark shadows on her pale walls. Fumbling with the lights she caught the switch and lit up the entrance to her home. Setting her script down on a nearby bench, she swiftly took off her cardigan and hung it up on a coat stand. Kicking off her shoes, she picked up her script and clutched it to her chest as she began to fumble through the rest of her house.

Clicking on the light to her living room, she instantly awoke her mechanical pet, Haro.

He warmly greeted her. "Haro! Haro!" He chanted as he circled Lacus' form.

She laughed at his antics and fondly petting him on the head, to which he responded even more gleefully. "Hello dear Haro." Giggling even more, "I'm sure happy Athrun gave me such a cheerful pet, it makes this place so much more lively." she told her little friend.

Haro began to zoom around the room, randomly saying "Haro"'s and making a variety of beeping noises.

Lacus watched with affection and then proceeded to check her answering machine. She approached the little black box which sat on an equally small wooden table. Her answering machine was specifically used for her friends and relatives only, and was her only connection with them, since she was hardly home. The little LSD screen flashed a continuous '1'. She pressed the play button, to hear a familiar voice:

"Hi Lacus this is Athrun; I'm in town for the next few days and I was hoping if we could meet up. Call me back on my cell. 'Bye."

Beaming from the phone message, she hurriedly picked up the phone off its crib and began to dial the well memorized number. Her steady boyfriend Athrun, of two years was often overseas acting in various movies. He was a very accomplished actor for someone so young. She loved him dearly, but still saw him more of a close friend rather than her boyfriend. True she had been steady with him for two years, but with him often absent, and her often on tour, it felt like they've been dating for only two months.

After the second ring someone picked up. "Hello?" A low male voice asked over the loud chattering occurring on his end.

"Hi Athrun." Lacus said brightly into the phone.

There was a pause and a soft, 'quite down' on the other line before Athrun replied. "Oh hey Lacus, glad you were able to call back." The prattle previously heard in the background abruptly stopped.

"Of course. I'm so happy you're in town, when can we meet up?" Lacus asked while drawing daisies on a near by note pad.

"How about tomorrow? We can go out to movie and later get some dinner, if you like?" Athrun offered.

Smiling she placed the pen she was holding down, "I'd like that very much."

"Alright then I'll pick you up at your place at 4pm?" Athrun asked.

Checking her calendar, she hummed in approval of the time, before she responded, "That would be perfect."

"Sorry, I have to run, my publicist is trying to get me an audition, and I have to take some new head shots, the photographer just arrived." The previous chatter resumed just as loudly when the photographer arrived.

"Okay, see you!"

"Bye"

Once Lacus heard a click on the other end she gently placed the phone back onto the receiver. It wasn't uncommon that Athrun had little time to talk on the phone, whether it was performing in films, negotiating movie deals or going to auditions.

Walking back into her living room, she grabbed her script which was sitting by her large comfy easy chair. With script in hand, she sat heavily in a large, plush easy chair. Sighing she thought, "What am I getting myself into." Haro floated around the plush chair until he landed on the head rest, watching Lacus intently.

Glancing at the clock, she already noticed it was 7 pm. She decided to spend the rest of the night reading the script, since she just finished off her last tour, and her next one had not be scheduled yet, leaving her time for herself. Leaning back on her comfortable easy chair, she began her long read through the lengthy script.

* * *

There was a bustle as many youths were milling about in the lobby of a tiny mall theatre.

The obvious impression was that it was a typical "teen" hangout, because of the various youthful looking groups and couples, waiting to buy tickets or concession stand food. Lacus, dressed in casual jean overalls and flower print shirt, entered this scene first as Athrun held the door open for her.

Athrun entered himself, a moment later adoring his own disguise consisting of casual jeans paired with a plain top, thick rimmed glasses and baseball cap to cover up which were probably his more famous assets: emerald green eyes and rich black-bluish hair.

Together they went to stand in line, behind many couples who did not wait to get into the theater to start making out.

Standing behind one ravishing couple, Lacus coughed uneasily and avoided looking at the couple in front by turning to Athrun and starting a conversation. "Wow, what a long line." She stated, observing the long line that was still forming behind them.

"Yeah" Athrun agreed, ignoring the immodest couple, who now began to grope each other. "What movie would you want to see? It seems like…" He squinted to see past the many couples in front of him to read what movies were playing "…they're showing Cagalli's new movie 'A Kiss Under the Stars", and a double feature showing Cagalli's older films, "The Passions of a Summer" and "Love Under the Influence'. I guess we're stuck watching a movie directed by the famous Cagalli, aren't we?" He chuckled lightly.

"Hm," She began by placing a pale finger on her lips, "I wouldn't mind seeing 'A Kiss Under the Stars', I haven't had the chance yet."

"Alright, it got great reviews, so we might as well." Athrun shrugged as he replied.

Lacus smiled but then paused and let out a gasp of air, "I almost forgot to tell you!" She said excitedly as they began to inch toward the ticket dealer.

"What about?" He seemed curious about her sudden outburst.

"I've been cast as the leading female role in Cagalli's new movie" She replied gleefully.

"Really?" He seemed very surprised.

"Yes, I had a briefing yesterday with her. And I accepted the role." She turned to admire a movie poster, both excited and worried that in a few months she'll be on one very soon.

"Congratulations" He gave Lacus a great hug "Now I'll surely work twice as hard for my audition" He told her.

"What?" She responded as she pulled away, "What do you mean by that" She asked looking attentively at his face.

Trying to suppress his smirk he stated, "Cagalli is holding auditions for the male role, and I've set up my audition for tomorrow. Wouldn't that be great, if we acted in the same movie together?"

"Yeah, it would, I would feel much more comfortable… The prospect of acting out such intimate scenes with a stranger scares me." She replied as she gave him a worried look.

"Well, it's no matter; I'll surely get the part. I'll make sure to get paid whatever Cagalli offers me, so it'd be a steal for her not to hire me" He responded as brushed some hair away from his eyes.

Lacus smiled at him and was about to reply when the ticket dealer asked them what movie they wished to see.

* * *

Athrun arrived early at the studio for his awaited audition. Ever since Lacus told him about her starring role, he was enthused to get the lead male role. During dinner with her, he had even made an uncharacteristically snobbish remark that he would surely get the part, because of his high rank as an actor. His female companion could just sigh, knowing when her boyfriend got competitive, he became slightly arrogant, it was all because of his sudden fame as an actor. Even with his snooty tone, she still wished him the best of luck.

As he entered the studio, he quickly glanced at day planner with all the audition information written in, by his assistance's boyish scrawl. Arriving at the door he doubled check the room number and stepped in.

He looked around the room and noticed few peered over their scripts to look at the latest addition to the many hopefuls vying for the lead male role. Without thinking superciliously, he mildly figured he was the most known actor out of the bunch. Sitting in a blue cushioned chair, he began to wait for his time slot. His assistant was able to get an early timeslot, but looking at the majority of the other actors, he figured that their slots must be later in the day, for they brought bags with them. Smiling inwardly, he had to give them credit for being so enthusiastic about role. Taking a quick peek at his watch, he noticed that the casting director must be behind schedule. Picking up his script, he began to look over his lines, just to for his assurance.

A moment later Athrun was interrupted from his studying when the green room's door opened quickly and slammed against the wall adjacent to it. Breathing deeply the person came in and announced: "Thank you for all coming today, unfortunately we have already found a lead for the male role. Sorry for the sudden decision, by it appears Ms. Attha found her main man." And with that he left, not before yelling at what seemed to be his assistant to call the other impending actors.

The young blue haired actor was shocked beyond belief, as were the other men in the room. Eventually the once packed room cleared out leaving him as the only one there. He was vying for this role and became severely irritated that it had already been taken since had not even auditioned. Determined to get the role, he began to walk around the studio, his well-known status allowed him to walk around without a care as people assumed he was part of the cast.

After fifteen minutes of searching, Athrun came across a badly lit hallway; though, the intense light at the end suggested something of importance was down the walkway. He was too preoccupied thinking up stratagems regarding how to convince the director and casting director to let him play the lead role that he failed to see a nearby door swing open as lanky figure exited.

Both were aware of the other which led them to bump harshly into each other.

"Ow, I'm really sorry I didn't notice you." A boyish voice responded quickly, as he crouched down to pick up a thick manual.

Rubbing his head, Athrun quickly replied with "No, it's my fault, I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." He looked down young man as he began to rise from his squat position.

The figure rose up to his full height and brushed off invisible dust of his jacket, then looked up to Athrun. Even through the hazy lighting, both were able to identify the other.

"Athrun…"

"Kira…"

The both stood there dumbfounded until the figure named Kira began, "Wow, it's been awhile from our school days, hasn't it Athrun?" He smiled at the sapphire haired boy, shyly scratching the back of his head because of their abrupt meeting.

"Yeah, it has." Athrun returned a small smile of his own.

"I'm very happy for you, and your success. I knew you'd be a great actor one day, you were after all, the top of out acting school." The violet eyed boy said sincerely.

"T-thanks" Athrun stuttered, no knowing what to say. "I'm sorry, though."

"Hey, it's alright, I've got a thick head," Kira lightly tapped his head for good measure, "Nothing hurts."

Athrun chortled at the other man's actions, and shook his head. "Not only that, that I let my fame get the better of me. I should've contacted you." He stared at the brown haired boy, hoping he would accept his modest apology.

"Oh, no, I understand. You've been in more movies than I can count. It's a wonder how you ever found time for even yourself." He chuckled softly, "Besides, I've got Torii who kept me company all these years."

"Oh wow, you still have him?" Athrun thought back when he made the green mechanical bird for Kira as his graduation gift. "I'm glad."

"Yup, oh shoot" Kira said as he glanced at his watch, "I've got to meet up with the casting director."

"Oh, are you auditioning for a role?" The green eyed man asked him.

Grinning, the youth replied, "I did, and I got it."

Smiling that his long time friend found some work, he responded with "Congratulation. Which part did you get?"

"Lead male" Kira verbalized gleefully.

Before Athrun could reply with anything intelligible, someone shouted loudly: "KIRA! You're late!" The figure was at the end of the hall, the vivid light only cast a silhouette of a thin framed woman.

"Sorry, bye Athrun." He quickly fished out a card from his pocket. "Here, call me on my cell sometime, we can meet up, if you like." He placed the textured white card in the blue haired youth's hand. "Bye!" Kira yelled as ran off to meet up with the shadowed figure down the hall.

Athrun's eyes followed the fleeting figure as he knitted his brows together. "So Kira got the role… What am I to do?" Distressed between his close friend acquiring the lead male role and girlfriend who obtained the lead female role, the young man could do nothing but to walk away and think about this recent development.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Author's Note:

This is my first Gundam Seed fanfic that I wrote last month, I didn't post it sooner because my beta reader was taking to long. But in the end, I'm glad for the wait, because my first draft seemed way to OCC (especially Cagalli). Oh, and the reason for Athrun being snooty is because I'd assume fame would change anyone. And the reason why Cagalli of all people writes and directs romance movies is that I think she's capable of knowing relationships really well, and like wrote above, her movies aren't the sappy, cavity inducing type (more on that later). As for pairings in this story, it'll be Kira x Lacus and Athrun x Cagalli. Initially, it was going to be primarily KxL, but after seeing episode 24, it wouldn't surprise me if it went into the other direction.

I apologize for grammar mistakes as that (and wording) are my major writing faults. Please tell me what you think! Any comment (especially if it's constructive) will help! If this story is liked by anyone, I'll continue to post it here. If not, I just won't bother posting it here, and just continue writing it for myself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Gundam Seed or its characters.

**Attention**: This fan fiction has been changed from the rating of '**K**' to '**K+**' due to some minor curse words. As well, the genre has been changed from just '**Romance**' to '**Romance/Drama'** because of some new additions to the storyline.

**Warning**: This chapter is over 5,000 words long. I'm extremely sorry if it become dry at some points (the history/flashback part), or if it's just plain ol' too long. Also, I've rewritten some scenes from Gundam Seed, or taken some _ideas_ from the series. I was in a runt when I wrote this chapter, so I apologize if it doesn't seem _creative enough_.

* * *

**Love on Set**

_By: Orange Noel_

Chapter Two

The orange hue of the sun which streamed into the masculine room, blinded the unsuspecting occupant within. Shielding his eyes from the unwanted rays, he grumbled at his sudden awakening, and strolled promptly to in a lavish bathroom.

Moments later, still dressed in his sleepwear, which consisted of sweatpants and a simple tee, he made his way to his equally exceptional kitchen. Rummaging through the sizeable fridge he was able to find a carton of milk. Pouring himself a glass, he took noticed the phone situated by the fridge.

"Maybe I should call Lacus and tell her that I couldn't get the part." He mused out loud. Picking up his phone, he dialed Lacus' number. After a few rings, he sighed and pressed the 'off' button to hang up. The prospect of leaving such a depressing message put him off. "She'll probably find out from the casting director today anyways." He mumbled.

Walking with the phone in hand, he took a glance at the coffee table. Upon it laid the haphazardly tossed script and jacket from the night before. Peaking out of the pocket of his now ruffled jacket, he noticed the textured contact card Kira had handed him. Pulling it out, he read the card: "Kira Yamato, Male Model, Kondensha Co." proceeded with a fax number and phone number of both Kira and his company.

He studied the card some more, "Male model, huh? I wonder if he lost his touch." Throwing it back on the table, he muttered, "Not likely, he's always been good."

Athrun contemplated that thought, as he reflected back on his earlier, more innocent days. Sitting on the couch, he let his mind wander on the history both he and Kira shared as teenagers.

Together in high school, they had a reputation of being great amateur actors. They seemed to be on an equal standing as well. When Athrun would score a big part in one production, Kira would counter his presentation, with an equally good performance in the next show that sprung up. Their best work was done together, so the school population never viewed either as the better actor; only that they were equals who shared an extraordinary talent and passion. So it was only natural that they met in drama class during their freshmen year and quickly became known as best friends. By being the best of friends, they encouraged and helped each other out in their talent.

Athrun thought back to when they entered university; things changed, and they changed rather drastically. By being the best drama school their school had to offer, they both were able to secure a placement and scholarship in a very prominent and elite drama school.

Both had ambitions to work as actors. Though their talents were the same, their positions in the social hierarchy were quite different.

Kira had been orphaned at the age of two, and had been adopted by the Yamato's, a friendly middle class couple that lived in the suburbs. Even though Kira came from a middle class family, his financial standings was not a problem at his public high school, as the majority of his classmates resided in that same earning range. As well, his past concerning his adoption was only known by a few close friends, who still accepted him and never pitied his situation.

Athrun, on the other hand, had been born into a wealthy family. He had entered the same public high school Kira attended to simply get away from the very snooty people who resided in private schools. Only a few friends knew that Athrun was the son of Patrick Zala, a high commanding officer in the military who had inherited a lot of estates through family ties. Had the school population known the truth, they all would have treated him very differently then the 'A' average, somewhat serious, drama fanatic.

Both had aspirations to become actors, both had hidden pasts, but when they entered the very elite, hierarchy based university, Athrun's past could not be kept hidden for much longer.

By some miracle, both Kira and Athrun had the same introduction drama class in university. Both were ecstatic by the luck as they began their first term together. It wasn't until they had stepped into 'Introduction to Drama', that they met their professor - Professor Amarfi…

_Flashback_

A door slammed shut, drawing the attention of the entire class to the front of the classroom. The person who had caused the loud noise was an older man, with graying greenish hair. His blue eyes we squinted, as he surveyed the small class room. Placing a thick briefcase upon his desk, he turned to the class once again and began.

"Hello, welcome to 'Introduction to Theatrical Performance', I am Professor Amarfi, and I will be your teaching you for the next two semesters. Now, take out your text books, and turn to page 2, we'll begin on "how to read a script". He ended curtly and opened up his own copy of the book.

-- After Class --

After the long lecture Professor Amarfi gave them, both boys were glad to get out. They loved drama, but they did enjoy their spare time. As they were exiting, Professor Amarfi called out to Athrun.

Walking over, "Yes, Professor Amarfi?" Athrun asked the older man.

Sitting in a plush chair, the professor leaned back, as if assessing Athrun before beginning, "You by any chance wouldn't be related to General Patrick Zala, would you?" He asked, keeping a steady gaze on him.

Athrun was a little intimated by the gaze, but hid it quite well. "Yes, sir. He's my father." He answered briefly, spotting Kira over his shoulder.

Professor Amarfi caught the movement and turned to Kira. "Excuse me, but this is a 'private conversation', please leave." He remarked severely.

Not wanting to upset the professor, Kira murmured an apology, and turned to leave.

Turning back to Athrun, he continued, "Your father probably never mentioned it, but back in our earlier days we both enlisted into the military. We were quite the pair." The professor had a distant look in his eyes, before snapping out of it and continued. "It ended of course, when my wife, a complete pacifist, insisted I use my musical and intellectual talent, thus, earning a major in music and minor in drama and becoming a professor in both." Pausing, he turned to look at Athrun once more, "I'll never forget those days. Your father was quite the friend." Giving a small smile, he ended with, "I'm very glad I had the opportunity to meet you, Athrun Zala."

Almost speechless, Athrun was able to stutter a 't-thanks, sir."

"Well now, you mustn't be late for your next class, hurry along." Amarfi gave a rare smile to Athrun, before turning back to his work, dismissing the young man.

Walking out, Athrun met up with Kira, who was out of sight of the doorway, but leaning against the wall, waiting for his friend.

Kira asked a nearly unanswerable question, "What was all that about?"

Athrun could only stare back at the classroom and answer, "I-I really don't know."

Kira gave a questioning stare at Athrun, before shrugging it off, "Come on, we only have fifty minutes to enjoy our break before out next class."

"Yeah," Athrun turned and smiled at Kira as they made their way outside.

_End of flashback_

Athrun logicalized that when Amarfi recognized him as Patrick Zala's son, the situation became grave for Kira. Both were still equally good, they rose above the rest in their class, but only Athrun received praise for his accomplishments. Amarfi had been a prominent figure in the school community, and with his position, he could only elevate Athrun's status and flair for drama. But what was he to do? He could not think of anyway to prevent Amarfi's praise that did not compromise his talent. So all he could do was to reassure Kira's of his ability for acting. Of course, Athrun tried to help Kira by going to the headmaster and to explain the unfair treatment. Unfortunately, no one believed them, especially Kira, who earned a scholarship and had no strong or famous family ties. Though, the brown haired youth was kind hearted enough to take the discrimination, and never really showed anyone that it bothered him.

At their graduation, Athrun had given him one last gift: Torii, a mechanical bird, which he had made from scratch. Besides drama, Athrun was quite an accomplished inventor as well. He remembered their university graduation and when he gave him the pet. They had the ceremony outside, in spring, among the abundance of cherry blossom trees. He remembered the happy look Kira gave, when he received Torii. Kira was able to scrape up a gift for him too, a photo album.

_Flashback_

After the presents were exchanged, Athrun announced a movie deal he received a few days before they were due to graduate, who were eager to casts this up and becoming actor right after he graduated. The filming was set to begin the day after Athrun's graduation ceremony. Kira smiled and congratulated him.

Hesitantly Athrun stated, "I just can't pass up this deal…" he looked at Kira.

The young man shook his head. "No, I understand, this could be your big break. It's your dream. I wouldn't be a good friend if I didn't agree with it. Don't worry, I'll still be around." He smiled at Athrun.

Athrun took one last look at Kira and said his parting words "Once this movie is over, we'll meet up again."

Kira's eyes soften and nodded yes.

_End of flashback_

Athrun was sitting in a lounge chair with the very same photo book Kira gave him four years prior. He had to sift through old books, which were placed messily in a cardboard box in his closet. Meeting Kira yesterday had sprung up old memories, prompting him to find this gift.

Sighing, he combed his hand through his hair, and looked at the beige front cover. It wasn't much, but like they say, 'don't judge a book by its cover.' And Athrun didn't judge. Flipping through the pages, he found snap shots of him and Kira laughing senselessly, wearing ridiculous costumes, and posing together with smiles on their faces.

Athrun realized he changed when he became famous, but never realized just how much until he began flipping through the pages of the beige photo album. Sure he didn't have much time on his hands, but the vacation time he did have he would usually spend with Lacus, or by himself. Never once did he visit Kira. Never once did he call Kira to ask how he was doing. Never once did he meet up with Kira when that first movie finally finished filming.

Disgusted with himself that he made no ounce of effort to contact Kira in the past four years, he leaned back and covered his eyes with his hands. What made the situation worse was how Kira responded: just as joyful as he always had been. He wasn't even upset that Athrun had temporarily forgotten him.

Growling, he faced the problem at hand. His girlfriend would play the lead female role with his best friend playing the lead male role. He wasn't stupid. He knew well enough that romances were often sparked on set. He knew it especially happened during romance film productions. His chatty assistant read tabloids, and he was well informed.

He trusted Lacus, but since it was her first time acting, he didn't know how she would respond. Nor did he ever act in a serious romance, as he was primary hired for action flicks; he could not begin to comprehend what was to come. He didn't know how Kira would handle it either. He was much more emotional when he acted. Heck, during their senior play in high school, Kira had told him that he was starting to have actual feelings for Fllay, who played Kira's character's love interest. It was both Kira's weakness and strength; it made the acting believable, but in the end it just hurt Kira. Especially in that one instance where Fllay immediately became steady with fellow classmate Sai Argyle.

Standing up, he threw the photo album on the lounge chair. "I'm going to solve this once and for all." He stated calmly, with determined eyes.

* * *

The shrill noise of the alarm clock sounded throughout the room. It was 7:00 am in the morning, and the sun was beginning to rise. A stream of light peered into the room, in-between the thick curtains to reveal an utterly pink room.

A pale hand peaked out from under the covers, and delicately pressed a button to shut off the annoying blaring of the mechanical device. There was a slight shuffle under the covers, until a cherry haired woman rose delicately from her bed.

Sitting on the end of the large pale pink bed, the young woman stretched her arms upwards, and sighed in contentment.

Abruptly, a pink round mechanical ball responded to his master's awakening. It zipped around the room, screaming loudly "Haro, Haro" which would put the alarm clock in its place.

"Hello Haro." Lacus greeted her energetic mechanism. She easily pet it on its 'head' smiled as it continued to squeak out random words.

Grabbing her necessities, she headed for bathroom to take a nice relaxing shower. When her bathroom door closed, she failed to hear the phone which started to ring.

After a soothing shower, the youth dressed in a pleated navy skirt and white dress shirt. Checking her calendar, she read out loud the event she had to do today, "Lunch meeting with Cagalli to discuss movie." Remembering the conversation she had with Cagalli last night, she remembered the small, yet frightening detail that has been worrying her since she accepted the role: meeting her co-star. And at this lunch meeting, she was going to do just that. Blushing at the idea, she pushed it at the back of her mind and decided to make some breakfast, and continue studying her lines for the rest of the morning.

* * *

"I said now!" A blonde haired woman screamed at the 'younger' youth.

"Jeez, Cagalli, no need to yell…" The violet eyed youth said, while rubbing his ear to rid of the buzzing sound the other's shrill scream caused.

"Well, what do you expect? You come back from Japan to audition for my movie. The least you can do is organize some files for me." She said arrogantly.

"You hired me because of my audition, not because it gives you the ability to boss me around." He huffed, as she glared at him.

"I actually hired you, not only because of your audition but because-" She was cut off when he interrupted her.

"Because I'm you're brother?" He finished for her, looking at her intently.

"Pu-lease. If I hired family, my father would be my films. I certainly don't think a government official like himself would act very well; too stiff." She looked at him calmly. "You should know why I hired you, when I met you three years ago, performing in that community play, it really affected me. I'll always remember that performance." She sighed.

Speechless, Kira blushed and nodded in agreement. It was one of his better shows.

"I would've called you earlier for my other films… But I didn't think you would be interested, because you up and left for a modeling career in Japan." She huffed again.

Smiling, "I'm glad you think so highly of me, and just for you, I'll make this performance even better than that one you saw three years ago. He said.

Giving him a sincere smile herself, she ruffled his hair affectionately. "Come on, we can't get all mushy, save it for the film. We gotta meet your lovely co-star anyways, it's almost noon."

Kira smiled, and nodded, "Yes, we can't keep her waiting; I don't want to give off the wrong impression."

"With you, brother dear, I doubt that's even possible." She said while laughing.

Grinning, they packed up to go. Kira headed towards the door, carrying his script.

"Oh shoot!" Cagalli exclaimed, "Forgot my cell phone in my room, wait up by the car, okay? And put my briefcase in the trunk, will you?" She said as she handed him a brown briefcase and ran off.

Laughing once more, he opened the door and was greeted with an unexpected sight- Athrun Zala.

Both were shocked by yet another encounter, before Kira interrupted and easily said, "What's up with us meeting, before closed doors?" He brought up a hand to his mouth to muffle his chuckling.

Athrun could just stare at Kira in confusion. "What are you doing in Cagalli Yula Athha's home?"

Before Kira could reply, the person in question appeared. "Hey, didn't I ask you to pack up my briefcase…" Turning to look out the door, she paused as saw Athrun. 'I wonder who he is.' She thought, admiring his attractive emerald eyes. Widening her eyes, she mentally shook the thought out of her mind, and casually greeted, "Why, hello."

Taking his first look at Cagalli, Athrun was surprised, 'I knew she was young, but I didn't think this young.' He thought. Clearing his throat he began. "Ms. Athha, I must speak with you."

Taking at glance at her watch, she mentally cursed because of the awful timing. "Sorry, I'm afraid I can't, I have a meeting to attend to." She gave him a small smile as she rummaged through her coat pocket. "Maybe some other time. Just give my assistant a call; I'm sure she'll fit you in somewhere." She pulled out a card and handed it to him. Turning back to Kira, she said, "Let's go."

Kira avoided eye contact with Athrun, knowing he must have come to take his part.

Even though Cagalli was polite enough to offer him her card to set an appointment, he could not wait until then. When Cagalli passed Athrun, he gripped her wrist, "Please, Ms. Athha, I have to talk to you, I have to talk about the lead male role-" He was cut off when he was shoved violently by Cagalli.

She was surprised with his urgency and could only react by shoving him. Glaring at him, her polite disposition towards him was lost, she exclaimed, "Hey buddy, don't you dare touch me! I will not be manhandled by anyone." 'God, aren't all the attractive ones asses.' She angrily thought. She moved her head, and raised her nose, "besides, that part is already taken by _dear_, Kira, over here." She made a head motion toward the other man. Inwardly, she grinned, knowing her next statement would irritate the other man. "So there's no discussing the casting for that role anymore." And with that she began to go down the front porch stairs towards her car.

"Oh, so that's it. You don't hire actors for talent; you only hire your flings." He said, thinking that she called Kira as 'dear'.

That statement surely upset Cagalli, turning back to him she glared. "First of all, he's not my fling, and second of all," Her anger for the man got the better of her, "who the hell are you?"

Athrun was shocked that he wasn't at least recognized by the director. "You're kidding right?" He asked.

Shaking her head she thought, 'He must be just some good looking, wannabe actor with a big attitude. I knew them all too well back in film school.' Vehemently she remarked, "No, besides, I only hire good actors, or actors with potential!"

"Athrun Zala" Kira said abruptly, who was staying silent during the squabble. "His name is Athrun Zala."

A little surprised, Cagalli turned and looked more closely at Athrun, 'No, he couldn't... could he?' She thought as she studied him.

Cagalli paused for a minute, evaluating Athrun, as he stood there smugly realizing that she must have recognized him now. Internally growling, she thought 'I wish he'd wipe that smug look of his striking face- normal looking face.' She corrected herself. "Oh yes, well, Mr. Zala, could I speak with you inside?" Without any say, she roughly ushered him into her home. Turning back to Kira she said. "Kira, could you still meet up with Lacus? I don't know how long this 'meeting' will be, but it's important. Just look through my agenda and it'll tell you what I was planning on to ask during the meeting, okay?"

Confused, "Okay…" Kira trailed off, then turned and walked away towards her car.

"If this little meeting is over soon, I'll call you and catch a cab, alright?" She yelled.

"Sure!" He yelled back, and sat in the car. Moments later the car sped off downtown to meet the pink haired beauty.

Turning back to the front doorway, she walked in. She was surprised to see Athrun lounging around comfortably on her couch. "No doubt thinking he'll still get the part. Jackass." She thought as she glared at him.

Walking over to the couch across from Athrun, she sat down stiffly.

Athrun rose to meet her. "You know why I'm here."

"Of course, about Lacus Clyne." She sighed and mulled over the fact that he wasn't only handsome and an insensitive jerk, but he was taken anyways.

"So you know?" He asked, about her knowing his and Lacus' relationship.

Waving her hand in front of him pointlessly, "Yes, I know, I didn't think you were _that_ into her." She said and dropped her hand to brush some hair out of her eyes. "Rumour has it you hardly see each other, and you have yet to propose."

"That's not the issue here." He said, although her words were true. "Myself, and many others came to audition and you dropped us, for another guy, without even seeing us perform. How can you be sure Kira is capable of such a job if you have no one to compare him to?"

"Well, I was most inspired by a role he played in a little community play over three years ago, besides, he's shown me his credentials; he went to an excellent school. That's all I needed to cast him."

"Are you sure those are the reasons? He's not your fling?" Athrun questioned a little too intensely.

"Those ARE the reasons, besides; it'd be illegal for us to have a 'fling'." She said curtly.

That statement shocked Athrun. "What?"

"Kira's my twin brother." She replied simply.

Athrun was speechless. He knew Kira was an orphan, and his foster parents never had any other child, but it was still possible to have lost siblings.

Cagalli begun again, "But just because he's my brother, isn't the reason why I hired him. I genuinely like him as an actor, not just because he's family."

Athrun ran a hand through his hair. 'This situation is getting much more complicated' He thought. "So there's no chance of me getting the part?"

"Sorry, it's gone to Kira." She eyed him, "You really should be talking to Lacus about this, if you don't trust her-" She was cut off.

"I trust her completely. It's Kira who I can't trust." He said looking of to the distance. 'He's too emotional; I know what's bound to happen.' He thought.

Fuming, "How can you not trust someone you hardly know? Just because he's a man, doesn't mean he'll steal your girlfriend."

Ignoring her anger, he stood up and walked towards the front door. Opening the door, he said to her sternly, "You're wrong, I do know him." Stepping out the door, he stated, "He is - was my best friend." And shut the door.

Cagalli watched the door shut. She was stunned with the information. "Why wouldn't Kira mention him to me?" She murmured. Shaking her head, she leaned back into the couch and rubbed her temples.

* * *

The brown haired youth made it to the restaurant. It was a very classy establishment, with marble floors, and classical Roman style architecture. Stepping into the foyer, a young waitress approached him.

"Hello, welcome to the Royal Abode, do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, under Miss. Athha." He followed the waitress to her pedestal. Looking through a thick leather book, she looked for the said name on the list. Pausing, she smiled and looked up. "Yes, right this way, there's been a woman waiting for you."

'Oh no,' He thought, 'I made her wait; what a great first impression.' Following the server, he was led to a table beside a large window. He only saw the back of the woman in question's head. Her long cherry locks cascaded down her back.

"Here you go sir." She gestured to the table "I'll be right back with your menus." She left him standing there.

Apparently the waitress's voice alerted the figure, because she turned at the mention of 'sir'.

Kira turned from the retreating waitress to the young lady at the table. He noticed her staring at him, with her pale blue eyes. Those eyes memorized him, as he continued to take in her appearance. Her long cherry locks hung freely over her shoulders, with a simple golden clip adoring her bangs. She was clad in a formal looking dress, white in colour and frills on the bodice. Her dress barely covered her pale, ivory shoulders. He was interrupted in his analysis when she spoke up.

"You know, it's not polite to stare." She giggled at his lost expression. Standing up, she made eye contact with him. "Hello, I'm Lacus Clyne, you must be Mr. Yamato." She held up a hand for him to shake.

Speechless, he could only numbly nod, and shook her hand.

"Why don't we sit?" She gestured to the table.

Getting his wits together, the youth sat down across from her. Finally being able to speak, "Cagalli won't be able to make the meeting, she had an urgent matter to attend to. She said if she was able to get out of it early, she would come and join us. I hope you don't mind." He explained.

"Oh no, of course not, Mr. Yamato. This should be a very educational experience." She glanced at him, through under her eye lashes. She became a little shy when he mentioned that they would more likely share the evening together, alone.

Smiling, he responded, "We're co-stars now, if we're going to be acting out kissing scenes together, you shouldn't be embarrassed by calling me simply by my first name." He said bluntly.

This statement caused her to blush. "O-Of course, Mr.- I mean, Kira."

Seeing her blush, he smiled, "Don't be worried about it. I have some experience with all those type of scenes. It's not that awkward after a while."

She raised her gaze to his face. "I should be honest. I was actually worried about acting out in a movie, because for one, I've never done it before, and for two, I was worried about acting those types of scenes out with a stranger. But, you seem like a very nice guy, so I'm happy you were cast as the lead male role." She smiled.

"Seem?" He chuckled, "You can trust me completely, cause, and I don't know if I should be telling you this…" Looking side to side, he leaned in, "I am a nice guy. Just don't tell that to my promoters, they're trying to keep up my 'badass' image."

"You have a 'badass' image?" She questioned.

The waitress from before came back soon enough with their menus, and asked what they would want to drink. After their orders were taken, she left, as quickly as she came.

He opened the menu, and looked up to her as he responded to her previous inquiry, "Well, not here, but in Japan I model for company's rocker and punk clothing lines, so that's my image. It seems to sell too; never went without work over there." He reminisced.

"Why did you stop? I'm glad you're working with me now, but-" She was cut off.

"I actually went to school to become an actor, so after three years of modeling, it got a little redundant. It was still at lot of fun, but I wanted to go back to my roots." He looked at the menu intensely, "If any for any reason this movie doesn't propel me back into acting, I'll more likely go back to modeling. If that does happen, hopefully my Japanese fans won't find out about this film…" Looking back at her, he brushed some hair out of his eyes, "A romantic badass? I'd lose my reputation."

She observed him before beginning, "So you're taking quite the risk, aren't you?"

His eyes softened as he looked down, "Yeah, acting is something that I really like, but never been truly successful in."

Lacus placed her pale hand on Kira's own tan hand. Squeezing it reassuringly, much like her own manager did in her times of doubt, she replied, "Well, I'm sure you'll do fine. We're in this together now. We just have to try our hardest, and I'm positive the movie will be a great success." She beamed. "Besides, I hate for you to go back to Japan, it's so far away." She frowned childishly. "I'd never see my new friend very much."

Peering up, he asked, "Friend?" A light blush stained his cheeks from the touch of her hand.

She too lightly blushed from her action and let go of Kira's hand. She simpered. "Well of course, silly. I'd love it very much if we were friends."

Keeping a steady gaze on her, Kira smiled and replied, "Friends we are then."

Both were interrupted when the waitress came back, handing them their ordered drinks. They both didn't have much time looking at their menus, so they quickly ordered the house special to quickly satisfy their appetite. The waitress left the couple to complete her order.

"So, I you know a little about me, what about you?" He asked while squeezing the juice of a lemon wedge into his ice tea.

Lacus took a sip some of her own ice tea. "Well, I'm actually a singer. I'm fairly new to the scene."

"Oh wow, a pop star having dinner with me. I'm incredibly sorry that I didn't recognize you…"

She waved her hand, "Oh no, I just had my first tour here, in North America. If you were living in Japan the last six months, I wouldn't be surprised if you didn't hear of me."

Smiling, "I'll make a point to listen to some of your music. I'm sure you have a beautiful voice to match your appearance and personality." He remarked.

Lacus felt herself heat up in the face from the unexpected but tremendous compliment. With her red face, she looked down and stuttered, "T-thank you." After a short pause, she softly added in murmur, "Excuse me for one moment; I need to go to the rest room."

Kira looked a little surprised that she had said that so abruptly but nodded. As he watched her walk off, he wondered if the compliment he had given her crossed the line of friendship. He shook his head, 'Maybe it was a little extreme to have said it on our first meeting, but she is a celebrity. I'm sure she's used to comments like that.' Putting it out of his mind he turned to his drink.

* * *

Lacus splashed some water on her face to cool down the reddening. Looking at her reflection, she questioned herself out loud in the empty restroom, "I'm starting to doubt all this." Taking a paper towel, she dabbed her face, and continued to look at her reflection.

As she gazed at the mirror, she had an abundant of emotions swirling around about both Athrun and Kira. She specifically could note that the feelings were both very distinct between both males. "What will I do…?" She asked as she trailed off.

Rummaging through her purse, she looked for her lip gloss. She came across her wallet, which had clipped open in her purse. Taking out her small wallet, she looked at the photo she placed in there. It was of her and Athrun on one of their few memorable dates. Looking at the picture, she questioned, "Maybe I've mistaken the feeling of companionship for love?" Confused, she dropped her wallet in her purse, and took out her lip gloss. Spreading it on evenly, she dropped that back into her purse. Smiling at her reflection, she quietly murmured, "I'll just throw caution to the wind." And with that, she left the restroom, pushing her emotional turmoil to the back of her mind, and to simply enjoy lunch with her co-star.

**To be continued.**

* * *

_As a little incentive for you all to continue reading_**…**

**Chapter Three Preview: **A kiss leaves a pair shocked and one woman pissed.

* * *

**Author's Note**:

I hope this chapter was exceptional. I didn't have nearly the same amount of time as chapter one… I also do hope that my long winded way of writing hasn't gotten on anyone's nerves yet. I'm a visual person, so I may, er, over write things so it's extremely easy to picture. I also apologize if I made Amarfi a little bit cruel; I thought he would be perfect for the role because Nicol had to get his musical talent from _somewhere_, and in Canada, if you want to teach drama, you'd need to major in something, and a minor in drama. From what I heard, you can't major in drama…

I'm very happy to announce that _Love on Set_ has gained (up to this update)…

Reviews: **12** (Thanks to: _KiraxLacus, dragon agility, Anonymous, KiraFreedom, Kira Yamato, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice, Michiyo Hikari, animemistress419, Inuyasha's Dark Angel, Uchica-chan, Heaven's Shield, CrackelJack_. Hope you enjoyed this chapter enough to review again!)

Hit points: **244 **(Yay! At least some people were_ interested _enough to click on this story to take a look!)

Favs: **3** (Thanks to: _mustang24, Sithums, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice_, hope you'll still consider this a fav!)

c2s: **1** (Thank you_ KiraxLacus _for adding my story to your c2!)

So thank you ALL for the feedback! And out of the 244 who actually read chapter one and liked it, please review this time! The reviews really helped me write at a faster pace and has deterred me from doing anything else but write! (I spent my last two free days of summer constantly writing when I should've beenbuying textbooks!)


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters.

* * *

**Attention:** This chapter is over **7,400** **words long**… (is it me, or are the chapters getting longer?) Please be aware that I wrote most of this chapter yesterday so the grammar and/or flow of ideas may not be up to par. Also, Depending if I have time, I might come back to edit this, grammatically only. (I'm pleased with the ideas and layout.)

* * *

**Love on Set**

_By: Orange Noel_

Chapter Three

The loud piercing of an alarm clock was heard, but ceased when an unsteady hand slammed the snooze button. The figure in bed, undisturbed by the interruption, rolled over to sleep for another five minutes. There was, of course, a small shuffle to get into the right position again. Once the figure was settled comfortably in her bed, the bothersome alarm clock went off blaring again. And again the same hand slammed on the snooze button. This continued until the door bell rung. The figure in bed ignored that as well. The doorbell rang yet again. And again, and again, until the irritated figure in bed sat up, threw the comforter off her body, and stormed towards the front door.

Throwing the door wide open the blonde haired youth looked bleary eyed at her visitor.

"You're still not dressed yet, Cagalli?" Her brother had come to pick her up to drive together on set, in order to spend more time together. They often drove to places mutually, so this particular day was no different. However, this particular day was important, because today was the first day of filming.

"Wha?" She asked surprised, trying to make out the figure in front of her by rubbing her amber eyes.

"It's 7:50 already, we have to be on set at 8:00, remember?" At this moment the alarm clock began sounding again.

The young, half awake woman paused for a moment, then like lighting striking, she ran towards her room.

Approaching her alarm, she looked at the red fluorescent lights that blinked 7:51am. Screaming, she pulled the alarm clock out of the wall socket and threw it across her room in frustration. Kira who had followed her into her house watched, slightly worried.

"You know, you're only wasting more time by throwing that around. Get washed up and dressed, and I'll make you something quick for breakfast." He told the amber eyed youth and strolled into the kitchen while adjusting his baseball cap.

She looked at him leave her room and smiled. Ever since she learned about Kira's relation to her, she's been both surprised and pleased to have a twin. He was quite different than her and knew her for a short time, yet could understand her better than anyone else. "Perhaps it's a twin bond…" She considered out loud.

She shook her head and ran to get herself ready for the first day of shooting. She walked into the bathroom and a short moment came out dressed in a khaki pants and a red shirt. Scratching the back of her neck she yawned as she staggered into the kitchen to join Kira.

"Here." The violet eyed boy handed her toast with jam with a mug of milk. "It's not much, but you can get someone to fetch some more from the caterers. At least you can handle the first hour without an empty stomach." Grabbing his keys and her briefcase off the counter, he added, "You can eat that in the car."

"Thanks," She took a big bite of the toast, then a gulp from the milk before setting off towards the front door. With the toast in her mouth, she snatched an apple from her fruit bowl and pocketed it for later.

"It's a really short ride from here, no more than five minutes. We'll be right on time, alright?" Kira asked his sister who was going down the stairs behind him. He suddenly felt his hat being lifted off him. He turned to see his sister smirking around a piece of toast, because she had in fact, been the one who seized his baseball cap and now wore it proudly.

"Hey!" He replied, trying to reach for the cap. With the toast still in her mouth, she used her free hand to swipe at him, to prevent him from stealing it back Sighing, he admitted defeat and unlocked the car with the press of a button.

Once the beeping sound resounded, Cagalli jumped right in. Facing him, she watched Kira as he started the car, "I like this hat, sorry for stealing it."

Looking for oncoming traffic, Kira turned off the driveway onto the main road. "No, I don't mind." Chuckling, "But you look like a total guy in it."

The blonde girl hit his shoulder and yelled "I do not!"

"Hey, hey, I'm joking. Be careful here I'm driving." He waved one free hand in a 'calm down' motion.

The female youth did calmed down and let out chuckle as well. She did have a habit of dressing like a tomboy. 'It's not like I had a boyfriend to impress and all.' Mentally shaking her head, "Ugh, how can I be good at such a genre when I've never even been romantically involved… with anyone. It's confusing." She mumbled looking at her mug.

Her companion heard this and replied, "Because you know people well enough. Besides, I don't think any of your films are heavily romantic."

"Hmm, speaking about my films, you aren't nervous today?" She questioned, finishing off her milk.

Shrugging as he started to drive onto the main road, "No, for today's scene I'm hardly mentioned. I'd feel sorry for poor Lacus though."

Placing her empty mug in the cup holder and looked back at him and asked, "Oh yeah, how did your meeting go with Lacus."

Both simultaneously smiling and flushing, he replied with, "Well, I think."

She did not seeing his face as she was retrieving the apple from her pocket, "Only 'well'? Do you at least think you can work with her?" She took out the shiny red apple and took a bite of it.

Kira sighed heavily and his eye sight flickered towards her direction. "Yes, she's really nice and-"

"Has a boyfriend." She finished while chewing an apple bit.

"What?" He felt crushed and faced towards her not paying attention as he turned right from the main road into the set's parking lot. A car that was exiting the same parking lot sounded his horn as Kira drove in too close to the exiting side.

The tomboyish girl peered up from her apple and shrieked, "Hey, be careful!" She returned her attention back to the fruit, "You know that's why I didn't go to the meeting last night; a jealous boyfriend." She remarked simply.

"Athrun…?" Kira could only ask hesitatingly as he drove into a parking spot.

"Yep," Scuffing she added, "I mean seriously, it's just a movie I know you wouldn't take it past that." Looking at her watch, she said. "Ugh, hate to cut this conversation short" She said as she opened the door and got out, "but I have to meet Kisaka about the set; it has to be perfect you know. You better get into your dressing room. I'll see you." She waved to him and walked off.

Turning from the fleeting figure, he hit his head against the steering wheel and muttered, "Jeez, what the hell did I get myself into?"

* * *

A sapphire haired boy headed towards the dressing rooms. He needed to walk past the filming set, to get to where the trailers were outside. As youth was walking by, he was roughly pulled back. 

"Who are you?" A tall tan figured inquired brusquely.

"I'm-" he was caught off when a familiar blonde haired figure approached them. Staring at her, he noticed she looked less professional on set, especially with the boyish hat, but she still managed to look like a woman. Setting a frown on his face, he made eye contact with her. "Good morning, Ms. Athha."

"Good morning to you too, Mr. Zala." The blonde shifted her sight towards the burly man who had restrained the younger man and asked, "Kisaka, what have a told you about violently retaining people?"

Letting go of his grip, he responded with, "Pardon. Old bodyguard habits."

Amber eyes closed, as the woman chuckled in mirth, "Well, I should've guessed." With her hand, she gestured to the set and commented, "The set looks excellent, but I want that coffee table on the other wall please?"

"I'll take care of it" And the man named Kisaka walked off to fix the error.

She took noticed of Athrun, "Nice to see you so soon."

"I wish I could say the same." He retorted.

The comment did sting a bit, but she ignored it, "I presume you're here to see Lacus?"

"Yes, I am." He replied swiftly.

"Well, unfortunately, she's incredibly busy today. And I can't hold off filming this movie for something so trivial. I get only a couple days of leeway which are only used for 'important' matters, thank you."

With that she turned to leave, but Athrun took hold of her wrist, much like the day before. "I need to talk to you. Kira… I just can't trust him."

Interested, she looked down at her hand and ripped her wrist from his grip. "Hmm? Well, I'm rather curious in this," She looked up at him and straight in the eye "extreme hate for my dear brother. So, why not let us talk this over lunch."

"Come on," Athrunstated, looking around the set then back to her, "I'm not stupid, if you have the time to have lunch, surely Lacus has time to talk to me."

"Well, you wouldn't know, because you haven't looked at the script, but the first scene we're doing strictly involves her. Besides, half of that time she's being primped up." Looking at her nails, "Where as, I'm just the image person, my assistant director and secondary assistant, god bless their souls, do a lot of my work."

"Fine, we'll meet at the café La Orange for lunch today at…" He glanced at his watch, "12:30pm"

"Make that 12:15pm, and it's a date-er, meeting" She stumbled.

Ignoring the slight heat on his face, he nodded and left the film site stiffly.

Trying to remove the blush on her face as well by cooling it with air with her hands, she walked on stage and yelled at some random, unsuspecting person about the set's appearance.

* * *

A young, cherry haired woman sat in a lofty chair while three different women primped her up. 

"Asagi! Stop! Ms. Cagalli wants her hair to be down! Don't pull it up like that!" The red head cried, as she tried to restrain the other girl with her hands.

"But Mayura," The blonde replied, "I'm sure Ms. Cagalli would want to show off her beautiful face, right Ms. Lacus."

"Whatever Cagalli wants, I'm fine with it." Lacus responded simply and hoped not to cause a commotion between the two girls.

"There! See!" The red head said, pointing to Lacus.

"Girls, girls, calm down, you better hurry up, I need my time with her too," Said a blue haired woman holding up a costume. "I have to make some minor, last minute adjustments."

"Yeah, just hold on a minute, Juri." Asagi replied. She added blush to the pop star's face to finish off the make up job.

Lacus was turned around in the chair to face a mirror. Smiling she looked at her reflection, "It's beautiful, thank you girls, you put my tour make up and hair artists to shame."

The two girls smiled widely, "Thank you Ms. Lacus!" They said in unison.

"Finally, now Ms. Lacus, would you please put this on," The one with the pink frames placed an outfit which was in a dry cleaners bag into her arms. "And I'll just adjust it, alright?"

"Yes, just a minute" Lacus left to dress in her trailer's bedroom.

Fixing her glasses, Juri shifted her focus from the closed bedroom door to the other girls and began, "Did you hear that thee Athrun Zala was on set today?"

"What!" The blonde exclaimed, "I love him…"

"I love the movies he's done," Doing some arm motions, "My fave was that one kung fu movie he's been in…"

Juri smiled, knowing that both girls love Athrun Zala in their own ways. 'Like every girl around here.' She chuckled inwardly. "I over heard from Erica, the production manager, who said she saw him with Kisaka."

"Hmm, I wonder what he's doing on set. I hope he's not trying to make the transition from action films to romance ones…" Mayura said hesitantly, because she was a big fan of his action movies.

Asagi spoke up, "Don't you guys know? Ms. Lacus is his girlfriend. He's obviously come to see her."

The blue haired girl sighed as she looked upwards wistfully, "I wish I had a boyfriend like Ms. Lacus."

"Pardon?" A sweet voice questioned.

The three girls turned to see Lacus in the doorway of the bedroom, clad in a well fitted dress, which exenterated her small figure.

The girls admired their handiwork as Lacus approached them daintily.

Asagi answered, "Juri was just saying she heard that Athrun came on set today."

"Athrun's come?"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Mayura, who was leaning against the wall adjacent the door, answered it. A women with shoulder length brown hair stepped into the trailer. "Ms. Clyne, my name is Murrue Ramius, and I'm the assistant director. We need you on set now."

"Yes of course," She looked back to the girls, "Thank you very much for all your work. And Juri, I don't think this dress needs anymore adjustments, you got my measurements perfectly."

The girl in question blushed and smiled at the praise.

"We hope you come to us for you hair, make up, and costume needs!" Asagi announced happily.

"Yes, of course. See you later." With a quick, "Goodbye!" Lacus was out the door, following Murrue to the film site.

The trailer was quiet for a minute until Asagi spoke up. "You don't suppose Athrun would do anything… er, stupid next time he comes?"

Juri looked confused, "What do you mean?" She inquired, as she looked towards the blonde youth.

Mayura declared what she knew about the film business, "Well, I've been in the business long enough to know two things. People hook up on set, and significant others get jealous. Especially guys."

Asagi nodded, "Yeah, you don't think he'll beat up Kira? Kira's too nice for that to happen to him." She pouted as she remembered meeting the boy at his audition.

"I doubt it, from the image I get from news and tabloids, he's not that type of guy." Asagi piped up.

"Yeah, I agree, just because he's a cute guy, who's girlfriend is acting in a romance film with an equally cute guy doesn't mean… oh wow, maybe?" The red head considered, while she placed a finger on her lip.

"Well girls, using our spare time we should watch out for anything… fishy." She giggled, before adding "We can be like spies or something."

Another knocking was heard at the door, Mayura opened the door yet again, to reveal, Erica Simmons, the production manager. "Girls, I got a phone call from, Delia, saying you're over ten minutes late! You want to ruin Cagalli's movie?"

"No ma'am, we're sorry," Juri said quietly for the group and they all quickly rushed off to another trailer.

* * *

Murrue led the pink haired pop star to the filming set. There stood a dashing young man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. Dressed in a casual looking polo shirt and khakis, he looked over his script. 

When the two got close enough, the man focused his attention to the pair. Smiling, he closed his script and greeted them. "Hello, Miss. Ramius" Giving her a playful wink he turned to the younger woman "and to you Miss. Clyne."

Murrue smiled and faced the young girl, "Ms. Clyne, this is Mwu La Flaga, he will be playing your older brother."

She shifted her attention from the assistant director to the young actor, "I'm delighted to meet you." She shook his hand while smiling politely at him, "But please you two, call me Lacus."

"And just Mwu for me, alright?" He requested casually.

"Of course." She held her smile towards him.

Murrue brought the pair back on topic, "So you both read over the script and know this scene?"

"Yes, this is the scene where I find out about our parents death, and how I deal with it, correct?" Lacus clarified.

"Yes, exactly. I'll be guiding you through it." Turning to Mwu, "Remember, you're the protective brother type, you have to be there for her in her time of need. She utterly lost since she's had a better relationship with your parents than you have, considering you've been in military school since you were fifteen."

"Yep, I've read and rehearsed, I know."

"Excellent, shall we go on set now?" The brown haired woman offered while pointing to the living room set.

"Of course." Lacus replied and began to follow the older pair.

Suddenly there was a large crashing sound. The camera which was supported by a crane had broken off, tearing vital wires. Murruegawk with surpriseat the camera, which lay badly damaged on the studio floor.

"Is anyone hurt?" She questioned loudly over the commotion, using hand motions to quiet everyone down.

A man from the camera crew remarked, "No, we're all accounted for. What luck."

"What luck indeed," Murrue mumbled. Looking around, she lamented, "Get the technician here!"

In a split second a man in a blue uniform tapped the assistant director on the shoulder, "Already here boss, heard the crash loud and clear." He said holding up his equipment case.

The brown haired assistant director didn't waste anytime, and unchararistically bellowed. "Well hurry up, we can't get off schedule!" She followed him to the damage camera, running her hands though her hair to calm her down.

The technician looked over the camera, tinkering with the insides. He paused and face Murrue, sighing, he told her the verdict. "This doesn't look too good. I have to get replacement parts… They're special order. The earliest they'd get here is tomorrow, because our suppliers are from another country." Scratching the back of his head, he glanced back at the camera once more.

Extremely upset, she interrogated him harshly, "Why didn't we have these already ordered for backup!"

"Well, we do have the parts... but not for this particular camera and crane. Not only is it expensive, but this part is supposed to last for a long time… Only human fault, in the case of not securing the latches good enough, is the cause. We should've ordered more though, that's a mistake on my part. But we do have a tight budget…"

Sighing the woman patted him on the shoulder in understanding, "No, no, I understand, it would've been a waste to prepare for everything that went wrong. Don't worry; I'm the one who's going to get it from Cagalli, regardless." She groaned silently at her misfortune.

Sympathetic, the technician faced downwards. "I'll get right to it! Maybe we can get the part shipped here faster..." he said trailing off, and then ran off with tool case in hand to order the equipment.

Many people looked on to the scene, as Murrue rubbed the bridge of her nose trying to think up possibilities. Mwu came up behind and placed a hand on her shoulder. She shifted to meet his gaze.

"I guess we're off early, huh?" He asked in a humorous tone to ease the stress of such a situation.

The woman looked back at the damaged camera, then to the blonde actor and nodded. Stepping forward, Mwu's hand fell from her shoulder and raised her arms above her to gather everyone's interest. "Attention everyone," She began loudly. "Due to technical difficulties, we're postponing the filming today, and start up bright and early tomorrow." Turning to Mwu, she said, "I have to call Cagalli about this, excuse me."

Mwu nodded and watched her leave. At that moment Lacus came up beside him. "I'm sure Cagalli won't be so difficult, it's was an unexpected occurrence."

"Yeah." Mwu started as he shifted his attention from the retreating figure to the camera, "It's no one's fault really… besides, productions always have a few extra days for circumstances like this."

Lacus looked at the blonde man and nodded. She suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. Circling around quickly, she noticed Kira standing behind her.

"Hey Lacus." He greeted polietely.

Surprised with his presence, she smiled and returned the greeting, "Hello Kira."

"I heard the announcement, I guess we got the rest of the day off." Smiling Kira added, "So it's not extremely bad news, right?"

"The kid's right," Mwu turned to the pair who were talking. "From such an incident we get a little vacation." Fixing his collar, he eyed the two, "I wouldn't be wasting such a break. The next few months are going to be tiresome."

"Thanks, we'll enjoy this break." Lacus smiled at the older man.

"Good," Walking off he raised his hand in a gesture to say goodbye and shouted out, "'Bye" before retreating into the direction the assistant director went in.

"Well…" Kira looked down at his feet he asked his female companion, "Want to get something to eat? It's around lunch time."

Her gaze left the older man and faced Kira. "Why not? I am getting hungry."

Kira smiled at the cherry haired girl upon hearing her answer, "Well, let's go."

The pair was interrupted when they heard three distinct female voices calling after them.

"Ms. Lacus! Wait for us!" The girls yelled as they ran to catch up with the pair.

"Oh?" Lacus spun around and saw the same three girls who were fixing her hair, make up and wardrobe.

Mayura reached them first and started the conversation, "We're starving, aren't we girls?" she affirmed.

Juri nodded while Asagi clutched her growling stomach and replied a "for sure."

"Well, were we just going to lunch, why don't we all get something together?" She said brightly.

Kira looked on the scene and his shoulders sagged. Lacus turned to him and he automatically straightened, "I'm fine by it." He lied.

"Well, let's go!" Mayura said happily and grabbed onto both Lacus' and Kira's forearms and proceeded to drag them out of the studio.

What the group didn't notice though, wasthe blonde hairedman watching their conversation. Shaking his golden,wavylocksaside to better his vision, hebegan to stalk after them.The manheld a camera in hand and began to stalk after them, though,he paused first to adjust his curious thick framed, white sunglasses.

* * *

The blonde youth walked quickly down the sidewalk, raising her wrist she looked at her beige watch. 

"Hmm, maybe I should've agreed to meet at 12:30 rather than 12:15, I'm already ten minutes late." She wondered while walking down the quant yet busy street.

Glancing around, she noticed all the activities occurring beside her and wondered how a studio would end up in such a wonderful area, rather than a more industrial area.

She took another glimpse at her watch, she made note that she was now twelve minutes late. Smiling to her self she thought, "Put that ass in his place, thinking he's all high and mighty." With that thought she began cackling evilly. Some children who were walking beside her inched away staring at her confusingly.

Seeing the sign hanging out from the top of the café, which read, "La Orange", she began a light jog to quicken her pace, so she could sooner enjoy a nice rich cup of much needed coffee, and possibly a quick sugar fix.

As she passed the large coffee shop window, framed in orange, she read the painted letters of the café's name. Past the orange letters, she saw an irate man: Athrun Zala.

Inside the small café she was able to spot Athrun easily. She walked over to the table he was seated at.

Standing over the citrus colored table set, she explained why she was late, "On the way here, one of my big investors decided to call. Had to stop by somewhere it was quiet." Her voice held no apologetic tone whatsoever.

He scrutinized her as she sat down and waved down a waitress.

He glanced down at his cappuccino and took a swing of the lukewarm coffee beverage.

Once she finished ordering, focused her attention to Athrun, "Okay, now explain why you can't trust Kira." She asked pointedly.

"Straight to the point, huh?" He joked.

"Well, we're already behind schedule, and even though my assistant does a lot of my work, I still have to do some." She explained.

The waitress interrupted and placed a warm cup of coffee on the table. "Is that all?"

Putting a finger on her lip, she deliberated and a smiled grew on her face. "No, a nice slice of strawberry cheesecake, please." She told the waitress. "A really big slice."

The waitress took note of that and smiled and quickly retreated.

Cagalli's happy demeanor vanished once the waitress was out of sight, and turned to Athrun. "Explain." She commanded gruffly.

He was confused as to why she turned from pleasant to upset so suddenly but knew to ignore it for the sake to keep peace. After taking another sip from his drink, he continued. "Kira never told you that we went to the same high school and university did he?"

Pausing she looked at him intently, "No Kira hasn't mentioned much from either high school or university. Only that his time after school while he was here, and also his stay in Japan."

Athrun considered that many possibilities as to why Kira would keep his identity from his own sister. "Maybe he forgot? Or, he really is angry at me and just puts on a happy disposition to show that he doesn't care. Or-"

He was interrupted with his thoughts when he heard Cagalli murmur "So you knew him for that long… So much longer than I have… and I'm his twin." She was about to ask why, if they were friends for so long, that he couldn't trust Kira but he started speaking before she could articulate the words.

"How did you meet him, or know that he was your brother? Kira told me he was adopted but, I didn't think of the possibility of him having a sibling." Athrun implored

Forgetting her own questions, she smiled as her heart warmed at the memories. She thought, 'true, I may be a pain towards him, but I still love him.' She genually smiled for the first time in Athrun's presence. "My father, if you don't know him, is Uzumi Nara Athha, a retired government official. He donated a lot of money for a small community theater. It was opening night of that theatre and my father was an honorary guest. I attended as well, as his guest. You wouldn't guess who was staring in that particular production."

"Kira?" Athrun asked simply.

"Yes. The play was a modern version of Hamlet, to which Kira played Hamlet. I was impressed. Even my father, who's critical when it comes to dramatic performance, was impressed. The show was a huge success, and everyone raved about Kira." She smiled.

"He's a good actor, I'd give him that." Athrun nodded.

The blonde nodded her head as well, "We we're invited to the stage party afterwards. And my father was anxious to meet this "talent young man", as he called him. When we finally met him, my father started to act very peculiar… and…"

"And?" Athrun prompted.

Giving him a stern look as if to say, 'stay silent' and she continued, "And, up to that point, I never doubted that I was adopted, until… until that night. My father told me that I had a twin, and that he had been looking for him for quite some time, except that my twin's foster parents moved around a lot. Kira was looking as confused as ever until my father explained the situation. He even showed us a picture of both of us with our biological mother he kept in his wallet. I never even knew he had that…" She ended with a murmur.

Athrun peered down at his now cold coffee and perked up when she began again.

"We had a paternity test done that weekend, but my father was so sure… both Kira and I weren't, obviously. It ended up positive; he was right all along." She looked at him squarely in the eye. "The saddest part is, if fate weren't so nice, I probably would have never found out I was adopted or if I had a sibling. My father told me he didn't want me to worry with such things, thinking I'd do something rash to find Kira."

"Well," Athrun began, "it's a remarkable instance that you two found each other. I'm glad that he has someone around as supportive as you."

Looking up she smiled and replied "Yeah…"

Excuse me," Interrupted the waitress, "I'm extremely sorry for the wait, we ran out of strawberries and had send someone to the market. We didn't think it would take so long, but apparently they were having some sort of sale because they're in season…"She placed it down with a fork, "Consider this a complementary dessert for your wait. And I apologize again."

"Oh, I didn't even notice the time, but thank you anyways." Cagalli smiled and accepted the large piece of cheesecake.

With the fork that was given to her, she tore it open from its napkin confines and drove it deep into her cake. With a happy gaze in her eyes, she closed them and took a big mouth full of the sugary cake. Moaning, she opened her eyes and replied rhetorically, "That's good cake!" She proceeded to devour the cake.

Athrun could just stare as she ate her cake chuckling to himself. He pondered, "I haven't seen a girl eat like that in ages, Lacus is especially proper and other actresses have always wanted to make a good impression." Looking at her pat her chest to swallow a particularly big bite, he thought with a small chuckle, "I don't know… oddly, I find this endearing…"

Hearing the chuckle, Cagalli looked up. A blush painted itself on her cheeks in embarrassment but it quickly turned into anger. "What are you laughing at Zala!"

Looking at her, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Nothing at all."

Huffing, her blush and anger diminished. She glanced outside the window and replied, "Just because I'm not proper and all doesn't mean-"

"No, no." He interrupted. "It's charming."

Another blush painted appeared, trying to smother it she diverted the attention off her and onto her cake. "Want a bite?" She lifted a fork full.

Looking down at the fork and back to her he shrugged, "Sure, I'll try some." Leaning across the table, he opened his mouth.

Mentally kicking herself, she thought, 'I got from one embarrassing situation to another. Stupid Cagalli!' She leaned over the table and stiffly she pushed the fork into his opened mouth.

Athrun closed his eyes as he relished in the flavor of the fresh strawberries and smooth cheesecake. "It's wonderful" and he opened his eyes.

During that time, Cagalli had taken another bite. She was so lost in both staring at his face and his proximity, that she missed her initial aim and gotten some cream on her chin.

She didn't notice the cream until male fingertips touched her chin to wipe of the sugary substance. Instantly her face burned and eyes opened in shock from the physical contact.

Athrun took in her flushed cheeks, and parted lips and inched his face closer to hers.

Entranced in the moment, she too, moved in.

The two met in a simple kiss.

* * *

"Oh, I know of this excellent little café called 'La Orange'. It serves the greatest sandwiches. You'll love 'em!" Asagi cried snacking on a chocolate bar to tie over her hunger until they were served with lunch. 

Lacus smiled and giggled at Asagi's eagerness to eat a meal.

"Wow, aren't we lucky, girls, hanging out with the famous Lacus Clyne and Kira Yamato." Juri remarked dreamily and sighed.

"Now, now, I'm not really famous…" Kira began.

"Au contre, my friend." Mayura began. We're such close friends, that annually we travel together to Japan and Hong Kong to visit family our respective families." Slapping her head, "Those Christmas ads Kondensha makes you do are crazy. I'm surprised you got any rest… girls were talking about you non stop at all the magazine stands."

"Wow, you never told me you were _that_ famous" Lacus replied, amazed.

Blushing, he averted his face away from the group, "Only around commercial holidays it gets a bit crazy. Also the start of every season doing shows. But other than that, I've had a pretty quiet life." Shaking his head, "Occasionally a crazy fan girl would cross my path… those situations are a bit crazy…" He scratched his head, trying to forget the memory.

The girls laughed at the poor boy's incident as they continued to walk down the sidewalk.

Mayura suddenly exclaimed, "There it is, right, Asagi? The 'La Orange'?"

"Sure it, come on!" The group continued to walk, but picked up their pace.

Upon passing the large window Lacus gave out a loud gasp. The other members of the group followed her eye line. And that eye line ended at the lip lock Athrun and Cagalli were partaking in.

"Oh my God…" Mayura gasped.

The pair broke apart and blushed. Feeling eyes on them, they turned to look out the window. The audience they had consisted of one's brother, and another's girlfriend.

Athrun in shock because of the situation stood from his chair and stared at Kira who had an unreadable expression. Lacus who was gripping onto Kira's sleeve looked on, shocked and more likely heart broken. Athrun made a movement to walk outside only to see a splash of pink hair and a running pop star. The other three girls who accompanied Kira and Lacus, followed after the pop star.

Cagalli stood dumbfounded in her seat, observing both Athrun at her brother. Staring between them, she felt the atmosphere to take a severe turn for the worst.

Suddenly Kira violently opened the door and stormed in. Walking in front of Athrun he threw a fist straight at his face. The sapphire haired youth grabbed at his sore cheek and could only stare back in shock at the other man.

"How dare you! Not only do you cheat on one of the nicest girls in the world, but you do so with my sister!" Facing Cagalli, he exclaimed, "You too, you knew, you knew and you still let it happened." Kira's eyes misted slightly in both disappointment and betrayer and ran out of the café leaving a pair of hurt youths in addition to the confused and upset workers of the café and it's customers.

Running in the general direction he assumed Lacus went, he rubbed at his eyes. He couldn't think straight and bumped into a blue haired lady. Looking up, he met the green eyes and pink frames of Juri. "Where is she?" He pleadedin a haggard tone from both the jog and confortation.

"She's right here, we're inside. I was asked to wait out here to see if you would follow." She explained and led him into the restaurant.

"Thank you." Kira responded, raking his hand through his hair.

Walking into a diner style restaurant Kira caught sight of the pink haired youth. She was neither crying nor sobbing. She just rested her head on her arms and held a vacant look in her eyes.

Approaching hesitantly, he placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffed and turned to look. Her posture relaxed as she recognized him.

"Are you doing alright?" He asked softly.

She simply nodded and her eyes misted over.

Mayura looked at the pair and gave him a glass of water. "For your jog." Kira reached for the water with his injured hand, which did not go unnoticed by the red hair youth. Grabbing his hand, the tomboyish one of the group questioned, "Wow, you must've given someone some shiner."

"Yeah, by former best friend", he said angrily and took a swig of the refreshing water.

Lacus surprised, took look at his hand. After Kira lowered his hand, she took the glass from his hand, she examined it further, "You didn't hit…" she couldn't finish.

"Yeah. I just- I just couldn't let something like that go unpunished." Kira looked away, because of his rash action.

Lacus pondered out loud, "You're friends with Athrun?"

He turned to look at her when she asked the question, but when he answered, he looked at his shoes and shrugged. "A long time ago."

Looking down at her lap, using a sad tone, she expressed, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Shocked by this reaction, he sat down beside her and placed his hands over hers, knowing it was a comforting gesture. "Don't be, I wanted to. No one should be treated with such disrespect."

Lacus looked up and her eyes misted over and responded with, "Oh Kira…" She immediately embraced him.

The trio looked over the pair and could only smile. Asagi whispered to the other girls, "Let's leave these two alone." She winked to emphases her point.

Walking out of the old style diner, the girls began their steps down the street back to the studio.

"I wonder if Athrun survived…" Mayura asked, thinking back to Kira's injured hand.

"If Kira got such damage, I'm sure Athrun is by far worse." Asagi commented.

Fixing her glasses, Juri regarded the other girls, "I don't know if it's just..."

* * *

Cagalli sat there for several minutes at what occurred between her brother and the blue haired boy. The other customers had whispered about the incident for a moment, but most went back to their meals. Looking up to Athrun, she could see stagnant tears in his eyes which held betrayal. Throwing a couple of bills on the table, she grabbed his arm to lead him out the café. 

"Come on, I'll have the on set medical crew look after you." She told him, leading him down the street back to the studio.

"Hey, Ms. Cagalli!" the blonde heard a familiar voice, she spun around and saw Asagi, Mayura and Juri, trying to catch up with them.

Athrun was shaken out of his stupor when he heard the yelling and looked at the trio. Upon recognizing them to be with Lacus, he gripped the sleeve of the closest on, who happened to be Juri. "Where is she?" He questioned sternly.

She while trying to get her breath back, stared shocked at the bluish purple hue which was appearing on his left cheek and didn't answer.

Athrun shook the poor girl when she didn't answer right away. The man asked again, more gruffly, "Where is she!"

Mayura got over the bruise and jog more quickly. She stepped in and pushed Athrun off, "She's with Kira, I wouldn't suggest you go after her, less you want another one of those" She pointed to his cheek.

Finally regaining her breath, Juri offered, "Ms. Lacus has yet to calm down, why not try tomorrow?"

Athrun was about to respond when Cagalli interrupted ignoring the pain that sprung up when Athrun seemed so concerned over Lacus, "Why did Kira do such a hasty thing?"

Asagi responded quietly with, "He wanted to protect Lacus' honor. She's very upset about this."

Cagalli felt guilty with that answer and looked away. The next statement that was said would ignited her fury.

"I lost her to him. I lost her over some stupid mistake!" The sapphire haired youth cried rashly.

Cagalli turned to see the upset face of Athrun. "A stupid mistake?" She bellowed and promptly slapped him on the face.

Athrun looked at Cagalli who was obviously upset. Looking at her angered expression, he could only stare back while he grab his much abused cheek.

"Jerk!" Fuming, she ran off back to the studio, her eyes slightly watering.

Athrun could only stand on the busy street, attracting more attention on the street than in the café. He ignored there stares and watch helplessly as the blonde director ran off.

Mayura spoke up, "For a man who's wanted by thousands of girls, you sure can't treat one right."

"Come on," Juri said, pity lacing her words, "We'll take you back on set to get you treated." The trio led the man back to the studio, following the trek led by Cagalli, passing by a black car with tinted windows.

Watching their movements was a man who was seated in that very same black car. In his hands he held, an expensive camera. He followed the group, as he pushed up the rims of his thick framed, white glasses up the bridge of his nose. He smirked as he fingered the camera, which he held close to him.

* * *

Bursting in, Cagalli harshly rubbed her eyes, 'It wasn't meant to be. It was a mistake." She thought sullenly. "He could at least not done it; taken advantage of me like that." She mumbled. 

Walking in expecting to see her crew busy with work, she was stunned to have found no one but her assistant director and an actor she recognized, in an intimate embrace. Angered, her shout broke up the two. "What's happened!"

A light blush appeared on Murrue's face as she walked up to Cagalli. "I apologize Ms. Cagalli, I tried to reach you, but you were no where on set and your cell phone was turned off. There was some technical difficultly that will be fixed by tomorrow morning, so the shooting was postponed one day."

"Why does unlucky things like this happened to me" Cagalli questioned and rubbed her cheeks with her palms. "Very well, I'm taking an early night." 'I can't possibly think about this now, at a time like this.' She thought. As an afterthought she added, "Sorry for interrupting you two. Just make sure this," Gesturing to the both of them, "doesn't affect your work." And she stalked off.

"Got off easy?" Mwu answered, wrapping his arms from behind, around the brown haired woman's waist.

She sent a questioning look at the door to which Cagalli exited then turned to look up at the blonde man, "Yes. Something's wrong. She's usually so much more involved…"

Nuzzling her neck on the empty set, "Well, I wouldn't worry about it. If something is wrong, she'll tell you eventually, she's not the type to keep it in forever, right?" Smiling, he added, "Let's follow her advice and take an early night for ourselves too?"

Red again stained her cheeks at the hinted innuendo and squeaked a soft, "Sure…"

Together they walked off set, leaving the studio in darkness.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting down onto the horizon. Kira and Lacus spent the majority of their late afternoon at a park, which was a short walk away from the diner they ended up having lunch in. Tired from the events, Kira drove her home, making note to call Cagalli to take a cab home, since he was still in no mood to confront her. The young pair stood on stone steps of Lacus' home. 

"Thanks again for treating me with the ice and this wrap," He pointed to his fist which was now wrapped in a ripped pink cloth. "I'm afraid I've made you ruined you're handkerchief."

"Nonsense, I have plenty more." She paused. "Thank you for helping me."

"I didn't really do much." Kira replied, pulling his shirt down in a nervous gesture.

"You really have. And I thank you for that." Lacus turned her attention to the sky. "You know, it's not so much that Athrun cheating on me that hurts. Sure, we spent a lot of time together… but" Her gaze fell back down to Kira, "It's the very fact of cheating, and mistrust." She sighed and pushed a strand of hair behind her ear, "That's what really got me upset."

"No, I can relate. Sure it was your boyfriend who did that, but I'm in the same boat." He glanced down, "It was my sister and former best friend…"

"Oh Kira…" Lacus' gaze softened and looked at him. Holding his hands, she reached up and gave him a peck on the cheek. "We'll both be okay. It'll all pass."

A blush stained his cheeks as he looked down at the pink beauty. "Of c-course." He stuttered.

"Well, see you tomorrow!" She waved cutely at him and entered her home.

Kira stood there a while longer, admiring Lacus' strength. He took one last look at her home, and wander off to the driveway to think about what occurred.

**To be continued.**

* * *

**One liner about the next chapter: **Mwu's old foe comes into the picture by revealing something incredibly scandalous... and it's about the main quartet? Whats to come! (I maybe made it a little too obvious in this chapter... feel free to guess. (') )

* * *

**(A VERY Important and freakishly long) Author's Note:**

Teehee, I wonder how many thought it was Kira and Lacus who kissed and Cagalli being pissed off about it. I tried to do something unlikely so I don't become predictable. Or maybe my move **was **predictable... Let me know! Er, eventhough this is mainly a KxL fic, and I did a AxC kiss scene, I felt that in this story that KxL are infact closer without a major kiss scene (You'll all see how Cagalli gets back at Athrun.. heehee..). Er, and the Mwu x Murrue hints are er, just there, just some added romance, er I guess. (I like this pair too). Oh, and adding Mayura, Asagi and Juri is fun, cause I have yet to read a fan fiction where they have an important part in it… and I really like these girls, they're fun to write!

I apologize for updating a day and a half late. I also apologize if there are any inaccuracies in grammar and spelling or just, er in general, because (like I said above) I wrote the majority of this story today, and yesterday (though, I developed the ideas these past two weeks). It's obviously my fault for the late update… Friday night I spent 6 hours watching anime, at my school's anime club (anyone in the Hamilton area, or around there… is welcomed to come!) This night was meant for writing… But yeah, sorry. Also, I grew incredibly lazy in my school work, thus, falling behind, so I had to devote many hours to catch up (that's why I went to the anime club showing, to calm me down, and it did work )

I'm afraid I will have to put this story on a mini hiatus, so I won't post the next chapter in the within the next two weeks, but I will post this month, sometime… I'm thinking maybe an extra week to write… at most? I'm incredibly sorry with this delay, but midterms and my driver's exam are coming up… Though, reviews do help! They prompt me into writing, or thinking up ideas for this story.

Which leads me into my next er, segment? Stats! I'm such a nerd cause I check this as often as my email… (coughfour times a daycough so I'm pleased to say…

**Chapter Two Stats**

**Reviews: 19!** (But 32 in all! Eeee!) This is freakin' incredible for me! Thanks to: **_KiraxLacus, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justic, Inuyasha's Dark Angel, SeungLee, animemistress419, GATX-105B, Kali Kamiya, Maryam Khanoom, Servant of GOD, May Penguin, DarknessOverloaded, moi, Riley Mayori, HimeHikari, Kodoku, Michiyo Hikari, sucbyslacker, KiraFreedom, Heaven's Shield, _**and**_ Mikaii41! _**THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!

I hope this sucky chapter gets just as many, if not more, reviews! Please, please excuse the poor style of this chapter… I was too rushed and anxious to update!

**Hit points: 320!** Wow! That's incredible! Either I've been checking up on my story too much, or there are actually people out there that want to take a second look at this story! Review please! Unless you're unsatisfied with the second chapter as well… sad face.

**Faves: 14!** Thanks to **_Crimson Blademaster , DarknessOverloaded , GATX-105B, haley21, Inuyasha's Dark Angel, Kali Kamiya, Maryam Khanoom , MBF-Strike Rouge, mikaii41, mustang24, scubyslacker, Sithums, Vanyel07, _**and**_ ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice. _**I hope you'll still consider this a fave with this er, lower quality chapter (grammatically speaking of course, I worked hard on the ideas...)

Oh yes, to answer a specific question to **_moi_** (I heard that this was illegal on but I felt like I had to explain myself.) I'm really heavily playing on Kira's good nature disposition in the series, before he's actually involved in the war. Cause well, war changes a person; a lot. (Although I will use his war affected demeanor in relation to all the sucky things he'll go through, like some sort of connection.) I really meant for Kira to come off as '_playful_', rather than cocky. I apologize if I didn't make it clear enough in my writing…

And to **_scubyslacker_** who felt that Kira was too bold, I'll work on toning it down, I think I did in this chappy, let me know what you think.

But yay for the comments! If anyone finds any other things like the one above, do bring it to my attention, cause I may go back and edit or try to explain my reasoning behind it.

I wish I could thank you all individually, but I don't want to do anything that's deemed 'illegal' on here. So I can just thank you all as a whole! You deserve so much more!

**-End of the freakishly long Author's Note-**


	4. Chapter Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gundam Seed or its characters.

**Attention: **This chapter is roughly 7,000 words long. As well, it contains mild pairing hints at Dearka x Miriallia and Mwu x Murrue.

* * *

**Love on Set**

_By: Orange Noel_

Chapter One

A few days passed since the incident that occurred at Le Orange **(1)**. Kira stopped carpooling with Cagalli, and Cagalli stopped phoning Kira when it became apparent that he wouldn't pick up.

Because of the whole incident, Cagalli avoided the set like a plague and sat alone in her makeshift office, which was originally Natarle's assigned office; she never assigned herself one, since she had always worked on the set for the entire day. Days passed and the blonde just kept herself busy signing and filling out various files. Usually this type of paper work was normally assigned to one of her assistants. Now, the roles switched where upon her assistants were doing her work, and she was doing theirs.

Murrue Ramius became concerned with her boss' disposition after a week. Peeking in from a little window in the door, she looked on, while Cagalli worked hunched over a stack of papers. Holding in a sigh, she reached the knob of the door in an attempt to confront the younger woman. Her hand just grasped the handle when a larger, masculine hand enclosed her own. A little startled, she turned to the person who intervened.

"Do you think it's such a wise to confront her so soon after?" Her blonde companion asked, while looking in the small door window.

"Mwu, so 'soon after' is a day or two. It's been now a week. I need to know why she's like this." Following his line of vision back to the window she paused and stated, "She hasn't been on set this whole time. She needs to do her job and oversee this production."

"Maybe you aren't the right person for this…" He regarded hesitantly as he returned his view back to the assistant director. "She'll think that you're only concerned with the production."

"We both know that's not true…" She trailed off when she noticed her companion as giving her a hard stare. She raised a hand and rubbed at her temple as she sighed. "It's part of the reason, but not completely." Dropping her arm, she squared her shoulders and remade eye contact with the tall blonde, "I've been working for Cagalli long enough to know her as a person."

"But have you ever consulted her like this?" He lightly questioned.

She wrung her hands together before hesitatingly she answered, "No…but-"

"But nothing, you could try, but if you want to be more effective, why not ask Kira to snap her out of it. He is her brother, right?" Mwu suggested.

She placed a finger on her lip as she paused and thought about the suggestion. Clenching her fist and smacking it on the palm of her hand she responded with, "You know, you're right, I'll go talk to him right now. But I can't help but wonder if Kira noticed it too… He doesn't seem any different… Maybe it's a fight between them?"

The blonde smiled and replied, "All the better to help resolve it, right?"

She glanced over her shoulder at Cagalli, still hunched over her desk and then back to Mwu. "You're right, as much as I love Cagalli, she needs to resolve her problems and take on her responsibilities. As her assistant, I suppose it's my duty to first initiate it, right?"

"You got it," He grinned and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I got to get into costume, I'll see you around?"

Blushing from the intimate act she responded with, "Of course."

"See you!" He called walking hall as he waved.

Giving him a soft smile, she responded with "'Bye", and gingerly waved her fingers in a goodbye gesture.

* * *

Though this sibling pair was having difficultly, another pair, Lacus and Kira, were on friendly terms and often spent time together after they finished filming for the day. Both were dealing with a certain level of betrayal and they often discussed it off set, since talking about that incident on set was simply too emotional; more so for Kira.

The two were currently driving down the street, on their way to the studio. "Thanks for driving me, Kira. You've been a real help this past week."

"Tell Earl to get better this week, since you don't have your driver's license yet, you need a driver." Kira responded while driving, "Not that I mind driving you…" Chuckling, he jokingly added, "Why not give Earl the rest of the month off?"

Lightly swapping his upper arm, she frowned. "Earl's got a family of five; I couldn't do that to him…" Smiling almost mischievously, she added, "Besides he drives a nicer car; a lovely limo."

It was Kira's time to frown, "Hey, this is a rental. I've only been back for a couple of months…"

"I'm joking too." She smiled and stuck out her tongue playfully. "But in all seriousness, Earl should be back in a few days. I don't want to rush him right after his flu." She brushed some hair out of her eyes, "He's reluctantly receiving a bonus that I'm forcing upon him, because he lost a week of wages."

"That's really generous." Kira smiled as he made a left hand turn into the studio.

"He deserves it." She waved her hand nonchalantly as she reminisced. "He's always so kind to me. A little unsociable to others, but he's always been pleasant with me."

Pulling into a parking space, he shifted gears into park. "So, as your driver for the week, do I get anything I deserve?" He boldly asked as he turned to look at her.

Lacus's smile fell for a minute, before quickly turning to her purse. "Oh no, I forgot to put it here; I wanted to give it to you for a while." She turned back to him, "would you mind if I gave it to your tomorrow?" She asked.

"I was joking, you really didn't have to. I'm happy to help-" Kira's voice was silenced when Lacus leaned in to kiss him.

After placing a chaste kiss on his lips, she pulled back with a light blush on her face, she replied "I hope that can tie you over until tomorrow."

Kira shook his red face while looking down and murmured, "That's more than enough…"

The air grew heavy with silence, as the pair avoided each other's eyes. Unexpectedly, while both were shifting their eyes to look else where, they're eyes met.

Lacus gazed into violet hues, really noticing for the first time how pure a color they were. She also took noticed of his disheveled chocolate locks.

Likewise, Kira observed her appearance, still mesmerized like that one night weeks ago when he met her for the first time. As if going by instinct, he inched closer to her.

Similarly, she followed his lead, until the two met in another kiss. But unlike the quick kiss before, the pair slowly began to became intertwine with each other, as Kira wrapped his arms around Lacus' slim waist and, Lacus' arms circled around Kira's neck. The simple chaste kiss grew a little more passionate, as the couple became more entranced with each other. Finally, they broke apart for air. As they were gathering their breath, Kira murmured a small 'wow', while Lacus sat glassy eyed.

Lacus smiled, her lips a brilliant shade of red as she locked hands with Kira. Kira looked up from the joined hands and smiled back. They knew, regardless of what happened at Le Orange last week, that it didn't matter one bit.

* * *

Kira and Lacus walked in hand in hand to the studio. Within the short span, they were a lot closer with each other now that they passed the 'friendship' border, with friendly smiles, comments and warm gazes to each other. Though, even in the change in their dispositions, Natarle simply failed to detect it because of a pressing issue.

The secondary assistant caught sight of them too, and waved to them to come forth. "Okay, you two, now, wait just a minute when I call Murrue," said Natarle and quickly walked off.

"You know," Kira started, gathering Lacus' attention. "I really want to settle this whole incident thing with Cagalli. I really was acting childish by ignoring her." He was in such a happy mood, that he would give Cagalli an opportunity to make up.

"Well, that was your initial reaction. You were upset." She took a toothpick and poked a strawberry off the fruit platter. "As I was. Please tell her I'm not at all upset." She glanced seriously at him and then gingerly bit the strawberry.

Spotting the fruit platter, Kira helped himself to a strawberry as well. "I'll mention it and I'll apologize, and we can all get along." Pausing with the strawberry in hand, he hesitantly added, "What about Athrun?"

Lacus finished chewing on the strawberry and gave her companion a sad smile. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." She watched attentively Kira who took the entire strawberry in his mouth. "I know it would be too hard for you, considering the circumstances."

Kira was about to reply to that statement, but two women came into view, approaching them. "-you know it's incredibly unhealthy, the way she's locked up in there." The brown haired woman said to her coworker.

"I know," replied Natarle, pinching the bridge of her nose because of stress, "it's not beneficial to this production too. She's doing the paper work I'm supposed to be doing. I'm grateful for the opportunity, but under other circumstances."

"Ms. Murrue? Is something wrong? I'm terribly sorry for over hearing, but it seems like your colleague is under a lot of stress." Lacus asked in her melodious voice.

"Colleague?" Natarle dropped her hand as she stared startled at the younger woman, "You mean boss. Cagalli's locked herself up in her office or rather, my office since she strictly works on set." The brunette replied, answering for Murrue.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked as he approached closer to the two assistant directors. "That's where's she's been?"

"Where else would she be?" She fixed her cap, and counted on her fingers. "No scheduled meeting or break," Throwing her hands up into the air, "nope, she's consumed herself in her work." The short haired women said off handedly and added, "Well, I should have said, she's consumed herself my work."

"Oh my," Lacus replied, covering her mouth in shock.

"Actually Kira, I was hoping you could knock some sense into her." The brown haired woman turned to him. "Did you notice this change? Is this a fight between you?" Murrue stared at the younger boy intensely and added, "Because if it is, better fix it fast before we all lose our jobs for creating a lousy film. You know the Cagalli has her touch, and if the production company doesn't see it, we're all doomed."

"No, I'll talk to her, I've been meaning to." Kira glanced down at the floor, in guilt that because he was avoiding Cagalli for so long which led to her social isolation.

Murrue nodded, "Well, for today's itinerary you have one short walk up scene later on, so take the time before to talk to her, if you wouldn't mind."

Kira looked up to both the assistant directors and replied with, "No, it's fine"

"Good," answered the raven haired woman "my office is on the main floor, just turn right. It's room. 104." The secondary assistant director pointed at the nearest exit, "It's in that building right outside those doors. You can't miss it."

"Thanks." Waving, he replied, "I'll see you then."

Lacus gave a shy smile and waved goodbye to the now grinning Kira.

Once the brown haired youth left through the exit, Murrue turned to Lacus and Natarle, "I hope they resolve their differences."

Both the women shook their heads solemnly before proceeding to the set.

* * *

"Ouch," the amber eyed girl cried as she dropped her pen. Examining her right hand, she noticed nothing out of the ordinary besides the huge callous that developed on her middle finger and the redness of her palm; since she's been working, it's become a common sight.

"Damn weak hand." Lowering her head, she thought, 'Damn weak everything," as she tried block out the hurtful reminders of last week. Shaking her head furiously, she grabbed her briefcase, stuffed it with various papers and intended to leave the office. As she stood in front of the door to open it, she heard a knock.

"Who is it?" She asked in raspy tone.

"Kira," he paused, "uh, I wanted to talk to you about what happened last week." The female twin could imagine he was combing his hand through his hair, as a nervous gesture. "Can I come in?"

'Now? He wants to talk now, after I tried so desperately to talk to him. Hmpt. He'll have to wait another day, 'cause frankly I don't want to talk to him.' She deliberated mentally. She was about to speak when she noticed the knob of the door had no lock. 'Damn! He could just come in. Why did I steal Natarle's shabby office… then she remembered she did because of she had a secure and secretive route to get there without arousing any suspicion.

"Cagalli?" Kira asked again, this time more worriedly.

Without any plans, she could only buy time. "Just a minute Kira, let me just clean my office and myself." She voiced in a harsh way, to make him realize that she was upset and to wait.

"Alright, I take all the time you need to gather yourself, but I want to talk to you."

"Yes, just 10 minutes, please," she pleaded in a mock voice.

"Of course." Kira answered simply, knowing full well that getting his sister irritated was not something he wanted to deal with.

Looking around the office, she noticed the window and thought, 'I'm on the ground floor, so it shouldn't be too difficult.' She silently lifted the window and placed her briefcase outside. Then taking one foot out the window she eased herself out. Now outside, she fixed the blinds haphazardly and closed the window then proceeded to run off to the busy street for some coffee and a small booth so she could concentrate.

Slowing her jog to a walk, she smiled for the first time in days at the lively street. Small and quaint, it was always a nice place to visit for some time. When she was approaching the café Le Orange, she jay walked to the other side of the road, just missing several speeding cars; her hope was that no one working at the café there would recognize her from across the street. Looking around, she never usually went past that café and she quickly noticed a little magazine kiosk. 'Hmm, maybe the funnies will relax me,' she deliberated. Walking towards the kiosk she also observed for any diners or cafés to relax in. She immediately spotted one, she decided to go there, right after she picked up the magazine.

Reaching the kiosk she noticed an elderly man running the booth. "What'll be missy?" He asked, smiling revealing many gaps.

She smiled back and responded with "Just a daily gazette, please."

"Dollar ten ma'am." He answered and handed her the newspaper.

She quickly opened her briefcase and put the newspaper in, and extracted a small coin purse in the process. While rummaging through coin purse, she overhead a loud whisper, "It's her, Miriam!"

A softer voice retorted, "You think so, Ceil?"

The earlier voice paused for a moment before responding with, "For sure, see!"

Cagalli turned around to see the two school girls in matching uniforms, looking over a magazine. One of the girls was pointing directly at her. Noticing Cagalli's stare, the one who was pointing lowered her hand, and buried her face in the magazine in embarrassment; the other soon followed. Behind the magazine, the one with the softer voice questioned, "Who knew Athrun was stringing along two girls, especially someone like Cagalli with who hasn't had any romantic rendezvous."

Slamming the briefcase shut with her coin purse and newspaper inside, she smacked a five dollar bill on the kiosk. Reading the title of the magazine that both girls were 'perusing', she grabbed a copy for herself. "And this too," she said in a deathly tone. The store clerk shook his head, as the two school girls, knowing that they've been found out, inched away from the kiosk.

Bring the paper up to her line of vision she could just gawk at its contents. On the cover it read: "Love tryst at Le Orange." The article started with: "_Cagalli Yula Athha (25), exclaimed director, was found in a romantic rendezvous with none other than actor Athrun Zala (24) **(2)**. While exhibiting their affection to one another, up and rising pop star, Lacus Clyne (25), and Japan's top male model, Kira Yamato (25), had arrived on the scene. Lacus in tears ran off, while her companion, Kira, viciously attacked Athrun, to the surprise of many occupants of the small café." _The article went on to explain a horribly fabricated story, how Cagalli and Athrun had been hiding the relationship from not only the public, but Lacus. As well, hinted at the growing relationship with Lacus and Kira, who was questioned about his actions.

Cagalli's normally pale face increased in red considerably, every second she read. After reading a more scandalous accusation, of how she and Athrun were meeting in sleazy hotels months before, she erupted.

Brushing past the two school girls who dropped the magazine and now were holding each other in fear, Cagalli planned to rush back to the studio. She ignored the kiosk clerk, stating that she had forgotten her change. She stepped onto the road and planned to quickly jay walk, like she did before but she paused between two parallel parked cars. "I'll kill this," She brought up the paper to eyes again, scanning the article. "-Rau." Forgetting to look both ways, she stepped onto the road and she looked at the photo of her and Athrun. Grinning like a sly cat, she added "Oh, and Athrun too." Her cackling was halted when an old black car, trying to break quickly enough with her sudden appearance, bumped her.

A scared middle aged man came out of the car. "Miss! Miss! Are you alright!" He yelled, approaching the young lady on the pavement. The blonde hair youth lay unconscious, still clutching the tabloid in her hands, while her briefcase was scoffed up a good three feet away.

A near by policeman came by to see what the hold up was. Seeing Cagalli unconscious he called for back up and an ambulance.

* * *

"Incredible, I say! Simply incredible!" The hoarse voice praised from over the cell phone, his voice undoubtedly the work of overindulging on Cuban cigars.

"So I take it the article is a success?" Rau asked smoothly to his editor.

"A success! We had to reprint it twice! Probably a third time too. Who knows? It was just released today." The editor suddenly paused, to cough, a result from years of tobacco abuse. "All the other tabloids are trying to keep up. Your next story is going to be harder if you stick with these kids, you know? Now that this story is out, they'll be hounded."

Walking down a quaint street, near by Le Orange, he could just click his tongue when he saw one reporter leaving the said restaurant, "Of course, I expected that. But it adds to the challenge, does it not?"

"Of course! Rau, you're my star reporter, really." He paused to clear his throat, "I'm so thankful you gave up that Mwu La Flaga. It's impossible to get anything on him."

"Oh, I didn't give up on him yet. I will find something." The platinum blonde's eyes narrowed at his next thought, 'I'll make that step brother of mine pay for everything he's done to me. I'll tarnish his reputation. I've swore to do so.'

The editor's gruff voice back him back to reality, "Well, as long as you keep producing golden stories, I don't care what you do! Oh yes, you're getting a bonus for this story. Everyone agrees you deserve it."

"Thank you, sir." Rau replied slickly.

"Yes, yes. Well, I'm needed to sort some documents about the reprint copies. You keep doing what you do best." He paused and ended with, "See ya."

"Bye." Once the blonde heard a click on the other end of his cell phone, he hung up.

Putting his cell phone in his coat pocket, he scowled and thought. 'Hmm, if the editor insists I go after these kids because they're big news, I'm not going to have time or any opportunities to catch Mwu in the any devious act...' Walking down the street, 'That stupid brother of mine can't take what's rightfully mine.'

Approaching a crowd, he frowned and turned around to notice two school girls discussing something vividly; thinking it was about the horde, he approached them and asked curtly, "What happened here?"

The shorter of the two, undisturbed by his suddenly intrusion replied, "A girl was run over by a car. They think she was jay walking."

The tall girl nodded in affirmation at her friend's answer and added, "It's rumored that the girl is Cagalli Yula Athha. I hope not, I'm such a fan."

"You don't say…" smiling inwardly, he squeeze through the building crowd to get closer to the scene of the accident. Unnoticed or stopped by anyone when he took out his camera, he began to take many photographs of the scene in front of his. He zoomed in and took pictures of the blonde haired youth in neither a natural nor comfortable position, whilst clutching a magazine in her hand. Noticing that it was the same tabloid he worked for he thought, 'Hmm, affected by my article…"

An ambulance raced down the street the quaint street. In mere minutes, its paramedics quickly ushered the blonde girl into the van and onto the nearest hospital.

After taking a picture of the vanishing ambulance, Rau lowered his camera. Calling a nearby taxi, he ordered it to the nearest hospital. He fixed his thick white glasses as he was smiling with glee. Looking down at his camera, he could only think, "I suppose I found my next hit story for the week after."

* * *

Sighing, the brown haired boy glanced at his watch for the twentieth time. Finally deciding he gave his sister more than enough time, he finally called through the door, "Cagalli? I gave you 30 minutes, please open this door."

Staring at the door for a response, he was surprised to find none. Bringing his ear up to the door he listened intently for any sign of life. He stood straight, he asked again. "Cagalli?"

Frustrated, he opened the door surprised to find it unlocked and the office empty. Observing the entire office, trying to figure out how Cagalli vanished, he noticed the curtains a little astray. Approaching the window, he lifted the curtains and found that the window was not locked.

"You've got to be kidding me." He declared out loud, "She escaped from the conversation by climbing out a window?" He scratched the back of his neck, as he admired Cagalli's ambition, but feared that now she must be extremely upset with him. He murmured to the empty room, "She really is mad at me… I should have listened."

An urgent, yet melodious voice interrupted his musings, "Kira!"

The violet eyed youth walked towards the open door to look out into the hall. In the hallway he saw Lacus with a worried expression. Noticing his confused look, she began, "Murrue received a phone call. It's was Mr. Athha, he was just informed by the hospital that Cagalli's been hit by a car!"

Kira's eyes opened wide at the implication. "Is she- is she..?" He stuttered.

Noticing his panicked disposition she placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to keep him calm. "She's getting treated now, but we don't know her condition. It just happened…" Dropping her grip from his shoulder to his hand, she pulled him out the room, "Hurry, we need to visit her!"

"Yes, of course." Kira answered, as he felt himself being led by Lacus towards the his car. He allowed his mind to wonder if he had been more forceful, Cagalli would've never left out the window and gotten hit by a car. 'Or, if I didn't act so childish, she wouldn't have locked herself up in the first place.' He contemplated.

* * *

A blue haired youth was forcefully punching a punching bag in his home gym. Grunting, he released all his frustration on the red punching bag. The door to the gym opened, and he gave a sideways glance at the visitor. Once quickly identifying it as his assistant, Dearka, he proceeded with his workout. The blonde assistant took no offense to his silent companion, and sat himself down on a nearby bench. He opened his briefcase and took out his favorite weekly tabloid and a can of coke he had slashed there; he quickly began to read, while sipping at his coke.

The young man continued ignored his assistant and fully concentrated on his workout, noting that he was beginning to feel a little less stressed out about the Le Orange event and the fact that Lacus had been avoiding him since then.

"You know," The tan assistant started, "I never thought you had it in you. I thought you were only into one gal, Lacus."

Stopping in mid punch, Athrun turned to his assistant, "What do you mean?"

Holding up the tabloid with one hand, he showed the centerfold of the incident last week at Le Orange. "Why didn't you tell me you were into that Athha chick?" He took a sip of his coke as he allowed his friend to digest the information.

Feeling the stress and frustration he just worked out of system rush back, the emerald eyed boy dashed forward and ripped the tabloid from the blonde's hands, to take a closer look. Scanning the slander they wrote, he could just stare blankly.

The blonde looked back at the tabloid and coughed on his coke "Wait, is that how you got the shiner?" Pointing to the picture of Athrun and Kira, "You told me it was after a sparring class with your instructor…"

He ignored the latter comment and exclaimed,"What if Lacus reads this! She's already pretty upset with me, if she believes this…"

Dismissing the punch, he waved a hand as the tan youth countered, "Psht, don't go kissing other girls if you're into Lacus."

Athrun's eyes opened dramatically, "But I didn't…"

"Come on, you're not married to the girl. Sure you should've broken up with her…It is the more honest route, but really, if you really love her, you would've married by now and just gotten settled down." Dearka took a swig of his sugary drink.

Glancing down, Athrun replied, "We're both busy and young…"

The blue eyed youth shook his head, "Whatever. I suggest you talk to her though." Taking back the tabloid, "before she reads this," and waved it with his hand.

"You're right, but I'll get kick out by Kisaka… I'm sure Cagalli's made sure about the no trespassers on the preeminence rule, and Lacus hates me, so she surely won't say I'm her guest and Kira…" He just trailed off, unable to say anything about his former best friend.

The tan youth nodded, and then smiled when he got an idea. "You remember Miriallia?"

"Hmm?" The sapphire haired boy looked up, "You're girlfriend, right?" Even with his dilemma, he was able to add with a smirk, "the only steady one."

Glaring at the youth, he told his companion. "Well, for your information, all those other girls were too… ah forget it, I suppose you wouldn't care that she's got a job working on that movie, would you?" He turned away more dramatically while raising his face, "And that she could probably get you in."

Athrun stared happily at the tan youth and quickly questioned, "Really? Would she?"

"Yeah, let me just give her a call." He picked up his cell and quickly dialed the well memorized number. After a moment, he responded with, "Mir? Hey, I wanted to know whether you were busy 'cause Athrun wanted to see Lacus because of some misunder- what? She's at the hospital?" Before he could hear Miriallia continued, Athrun had ran off "What, hey Athrun-" The shocked boy exclaimed.

He stood there dumbfounded watching the blue haired youth run off into the direction of his garage. He was about to go after him, but what Miriallia added stopped him cold. "You mean, she's visiting Cagalli who was hit by a car?" Shaking his head, "Oooh, boy. Looks like we're in for another incident. Can I call you back? I want to warn Athrun before he does anything stupid." Abruptly a blush spread on his cheeks, "Yeah, I love you too, bye."

He heard the other line hang up, before he pressed 'end' and dial the blue haired youth's number. After the second ring, he noticed a ringing heard in the room. Looking around he saw Athrun's cell phone lying on the table along with his towel. "I suppose he doesn't work out with his cell phone… bad news." He took another sip of his coke. "Well, I can just pray he doesn't do anything stupid."

* * *

The blue haired youth raced in his sports car to the nearest hospital. There was one downtown near the studio, being the more probable location. 'I should call them to make sure' Reaching into his pocket for his cell phone, he couldn't find it. "Great," he whispered out loud, "No cell phone and I'm still in my work out clothes."

Pulling up the hospital, he gave the parking attendant some change that he often left in his car for his morning coffee. Turning quickly into s vacant parking space, he rushed out and ran towards the front entrance of the hospital.

The blue haired youth ran into the lobby of the hospital, and looked around frantically. As he was heading towards the front desk, to demand where Lacus Clyne was, he heard a familiar voice.

"Two coffees and a tea, please." The voice said pleasantly.

He turned to the direction of the voice and saw the woman in question, ordering from a small deli booth. She stood there serenely, leaning with her forearms resting on the counter as she watched the attendant fulfill her order. He ran quickly to her as she shouted, "Lacus!"

The pink hair girl heard her name being shouted, and turned around see who had called out for her. Her gaze stopped on Athrun who was unconventionally dressed in sweatpants and a sweat shirt.

Right when he approached her, he enveloped her into a warm embrace. "Thank god you're not hurt."

Lacus gave a questioning look, "…hurt? Why would I be?"

"Because I heard that you went to the hospital and rushed over here." Pausing, his eye went wide, "Wait, is it internal? Something chronic?" Comically, he lifted her arms and examined her. "You should get checked out-"

"I'm fine," She cut him off, brushing his grip off her. "I'm just visiting. It's Cagalli's who's hurt."

The emerald eyed youth dropped his arms to his sides as asked hesitantly. "C-Cagalli?"

Lacus shook her head, and averted her gaze to the floor. "Yes, I know it's not the time, but I just wanted to tell you it was childish for me not to answer your phone calls." Lifting her gaze back to him she announced, "I want to settle this."

Breathing a sigh in relief, Athrun smiled and replied, "Me too, and I apologize, I never meant it to happen."

The pink haired youth smiled and retorted, "I apologize as well-"

"So are we back together?" The youth asked quickly cutting off her sentence.

Raising a finger to silence him, "Let me finish," She smiled sadly and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry that I wasn't upset enough."

He knitted his eyebrows together in confusion, "What?"

Keeping the same sad smile, she looked down at the floor, unable to meet his perplexed face. "I'm saying that I wasn't upset enough, which lead me to believe that I don't care enough about you." She broke off and regarded him with her pleading eyes, "You need so much better."

Athrun gawked at the young girl, "But-"

Shaking her head, she silenced him again. "I still want to be your friend, of course." With a weak smile she uttered, "That's all I think I can give you."

The sapphire haired youth observed his companion and with a hard gulp responded, "I-I understand."

The weak smile grew to one of genuine friendship as she wrapped both arms around him in a warm embrace. "Good." She murmured simply into his shoulder.

A subtle cough was heard behind Athrun. "Am I interrupting something?" A voice behind the emerald eyed youth asked.

Lacus pulled back and blushed at the arrival, "Kira, what are you doing here?"

He had been watching their heartfelt scene, knowing that Lacus must have broken up with Athrun. He intentionally broke the moment at that instant because he figured Uzumi would begin to worry about their absence. Again coughing in nervousness he responded, "I wanted to help you with the drinks… but I could come bac-"

Lacus looking grateful for the added company to ease the disappointment which resounded with the blue haired youth and answered, "Nonsense," Lightening the mood, she gave an exaggerated winking motion behind Athrun to Kira, without realizing how obnoxious it appeared. "Athrun and I just talked about the situation, and we've made up, we'll be the best of friends from now on, right?"

Athrun missed the winking and turned to Lacus, missing Kira trying to hold down a solemn expression. "Yeah."

Kira bit down a smile at the action and could reply with a short, "great" so not to laugh out loud at the young girl's actions, and feeling terrible that he was laughing at a time like this; his friend was seriously upset and his sister in a critical state. 'I suppose someone like Lacus lets me see the best of things and forget my problems…' He mused as he stared at the cherry haired woman.

Noting the silence, Lacus turned and picked up the tray with the now lukewarm coffee and tea and handed it to Kira. "I'll pick up some cream and sugar, just a minute." She left the two male youths alone to talk.

Once Lacus was out of ear shot, Athrun quickly started, "I want to apologize. I never wanted it to turn out this way."

Shaking his head, the brown haired youth affirmed, "No, I know how it is to get caught up in the moment," he smiled as he thought back to earlier that morning when he and Lacus arrived at the studio. "You should be apologizing to Cagalli." He grinned, "So be careful in how you apologize, 'cause when if you start playing with her emotions, she'll be there to beat you up, instead of me."

Giving the violet eyed boy a stiff smile, he responded, "Thanks for the advice…" He took note not to mess with either twin, especially Cagalli.

Kira's grin fell as he leaned in more closely to examine the other boys' cheek. "But now that I see the rawness of your cheek, I think I could apologize for the punch."

Looking away, the jade eyed youth shrugged and simply replied, "It's fine; I'll survive."

Slightly shaking his head, Kira paused before asking, "Besides the punch, are you okay though? With Lacus…" Kira knew full well that the latter was the cause for his glum disposition.

Athrun combed a hand through his hair and sighed, while keeping his gaze on the tile floor. After a labored pause, he declared: "I deserve it." Trying to change the subject, he quickly looked up to Kira he questioned, "How's Cagalli?"

Kira reminded with his sister's condition he suppressed a sigh. Solemnly he answered, "We don't know yet, but she's not badly bruised up… so at least I don't think she's in too much danger…" The youth trailed off, pushing negative images out of his mind.

The pink haired youth returned, "Sorry, I couldn't find the stir sticks", she raised three brown plastic sticks in her hand.

Kira nodded at the youth, "That's okay." He turned to Athrun, "You want to come up?" He asked Athrun.

Athrun was hesitant about seeing a person that must despise him so, but the looks both Kira and Lacus gave him made him cave. He responded with a tentative, "Sure."

Lacus smiled at the youth and added, "You won't be able to see her, because it's strictly family visits, but you can wait with me, alright?" She offered.

The taller youth gave a sigh of relief that he wouldn't have to face the injured woman just yet and nodded, "Okay."

* * *

Uzumi got off his cell phone and as he stepped out of the hospital room. Noticing the young trio in the hall, he pocketed his cell phone and turned to the group. "Well, it seems like Cagalli was in the wrong. The poor driver was frantic because he and other witnesses said that she came out between parallel parked cars. The kiosk owner said that right before the incident, he sold her this." Holding up the same tabloid Cagalli had clutched in her hands. Sighing to himself, he shook his head. "That daughter of mine can be extremely reckless."

The group, more so Kira and Lacus, looked shocked at the tabloid. Lacus took the tabloid in his hands and read the article. Kira handed a coffee to the older man, and attempted to read the girl's shoulder.

"How could they!" Lacus exclaimed, bringing a hand to her mouth, she handed the tabloid to Kira who placed the paper tray on a nearby table. "No wonder Cagalli was upset. She must have been so distraught that she didn't even pay attention to traffic."

Kira's gaze was focused on the magazine as he responded with, "Yes, especially since the tabloids have kept off her because she have a very low profile."

Uzumi nodded at the pair and took notice of the silent and the new face, unable to recognize him, especially with his untidy attire. "Yes, but it was at a lower speed. The doctor said that she didn't fracture her skull too badly because the driver was able to slow down quickly enough. Though, she's just been through the preliminary testing. What we do know is she's got extensive damage to her bones."

At this description of Cagalli's injuries, Athrun glanced down and wondered, 'If I didn't…'

"Poor Cagalli…" The cherry haired woman remarked.

The older man gave a sad smile, "She's a fighter though. Anything she goes through, she'll come out triumphant." Glancing at his watch, he added, "Visiting hours are over now. Why don't you kids go home?"

Kira, too, looked at his watch to reaffirm the time and inquired, "Are you leaving too, Sir?"

Cagalli's father shook his head and took a sip of his coffee, "No, I'm a retired old man. I don't have many responsibilities, except Cagalli." Uttering a light chuckle, "No matter how old she gets. I've persuaded the head nurse here if I could stay with her tonight"

"I'll stay here too." Kira insisted.

The gray haired aged man gazed at his daughter's twin, "No, Kira, as much as I would love to have company, Cagalli would kill me if I made her starring male role watched over her." He noticed Kira's hesitation. "Why don't I call you tomorrow, to tell you if she wakes up, alright?"

Beaming he replied, "Thanks."

Cagalli's father turned to the female youth, "By then I'm sure she'll be in a more stable condition, and she'll be able to see friends as well."

Lacus's gaze lifted to the old man's pleasant face while smiling, "Oh, She certainly will!"

Uzumi shooed the trio away with one hand, his other holding the coffee. "Well, run along." Lifting his other hand in an indication to the coffee he gratefully said, "Thank you for the coffee, by the way"

As the trio headed downstairs, they noticed that Athrun was looking very dejected, more so than he did before.

"Athrun? Is something the matter?" Lacus asked, trying to peer from under his bangs.

Moving his head away from her gaze, he retorted in a snippy tone, "Besides the fact that it was all my fault, no nothing at all."

Lacus ignored the tone and stopped him from walking past her and Kira. Putting two hands on both his shoulders, she looked him square in the eye. "You know that's not true. Sure, she was distraught because of the incident, but you didn't write that article." She saw his guilty stare and added, "Nor did push her on the street."

"Might as well" He mumbled. "She could've been killed… she could still die…" He dropped his gaze to the ground and thought, 'I couldn't live with that type of guilt. Not again.'

Kira steered Lacus away, and stood directly in front of Athrun to make his point. "She won't die. Uzumi's right, she'll survive. It wasn't anything too critical." He looked at him more critically. "And please," his expression soften dramatically. "Don't try to compare my sister and your mother… both occurrences are different."

Athrun looked up with a pleading look. "How did you-"

Kira smiled softly and told him, "We are best friends, aren't we?"

"Yeah, we are." He stared at his long time friend, "Thanks."

Lacus looked at the pair dishearten. She knew that Athrun's mother died when he was seven, but he never really divulged any information. 'I suppose she past away in some car accident, she contemplated.

"Remember," Kira raised an arm around the sapphire haired youth and toned down his voice so only both could hear, "No guilt. For both. None of them were your fault."

Athrun thought back to that steamy June night, a horrid of memories came back. "But she-" He was interrupted by his friend.

"She wanted to protect you." He smiled "Instead of guilt you should feel pride that she gave you the gift of life. Twice, really."

Lacus came up to the pair and interrupted them hurriedly. "That nurse looks awfully upset." She warned them. They both turned to see a plump nurse pointing to the clock, indicating visiting hours were over, with stern expression on her face. She was batting a mop in her hands, which resembled a hitting action.

"Looks like she'll hurt, rather than heal?" She giggled at the prospect. Not wanting to find out, the trio hastily left the hospital.

**To be continued.**

* * *

Author's Note:

I'm so sorry that I disappointed so many KxL fans! I just took my artistic liberties to the extreme by making an AxC kiss… I hope that this chapter makes up for chapter three! Speaking about chapter three, I plan to edit it but in such a way that all of you who don't want to reread such a long chapter again, won't. But for those who haven't read it, can have the benefit of a more grammatically sound chapter.

I know that this is an incredibly late post (I promised before November), but with midterms, etc, I really couldn't help it. Actually, I wasn't planning to update until mid November because of all the essay I have to write, but I couldn't leave you guys hanging…

Thanks to the reviewers! I know chapter three wasn't my best chapter grammatically (I will edit it before December) but I'm still glad some people enjoyed it! So thanks to: _fantasydestiny, animemistress419, RazorBoy, Kira4ever, ninofchaos, eliteElite, StryderHiryu, KiraFreedom, BluSakura, Hinata-hime, lordmaquareion, Rosegirl18, Riley-Mayori, -Lacus-Serenity-, Kodoku, GATX-105B, lilplayer , r, shad0w118, Inuyasha's Dark Angel, Maryam Khanoom, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice_

Oh, to those who mentioned it in the reviews, I actually don't live in Hamilton, I live in the GTA, specifically Mississauga, which is closer to T.O than you think! (just 30 minutes). I attend McMaster University, so I commute to Hamilton everyday. We have such a cool anime club, by the way… advertisement alert

Thanks to all the people who have fave'd this story! Hugs to: _-Lacus-Serenity_-, _DarknessOverloaded, eliteElite, fantasydestiny, GATX-105B, haley21, Inuyasha's Dark Angel, Kali Kamiya, Kira4ever, Maryam Khanoom, MBF-Strike Rouge, mikaii41, mustang24, ninofchaos, scubyslacker, Silver Water 7, Sithums, Vanyel07, ZGMF X-19A Infinite Justice_

_

* * *

_

**Additional Notes:**

**(1) **I screwed up with the whole "La Orange" and "Le Orange". I know 'orange' in French is masculine, but I liked how 'la' sounded. In the end, I gave into accuracy and changed it in this chapter. (When I edit chapter three, I'll change it there too).

**(2) **Concerning their ages: I researched their birth dates and found that Athrun is the youngest… I found it weird how the girls are older than the guys – I'm so traditional, sorry... Anyways, this story takes place in late August, so Athrun hasn't turned 25 yet.


End file.
